Services ON HIATUS
by xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo
Summary: Bella was broken-hearted by her ex 6 years ago. She decides to go to his wedding with a little help from an escort service and her friends. BxE 1st story please read ON HIATUS
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and unfortunately I never will tears

Story Layout: Bella was broken-hearted by her ex 6 years ago. She decides to go to his wedding with a little help from an escort service and her friends. BxE

Chapter 1. The Invitation

_Bella Swan_

_You are cordially invited to the marital joining of_

_Jessica Fig and Michael Newton_

BPOV

After screaming for about twenty minutes I picked my sorry ass off of my bed and called Alice.

"Alice I may jump off my balcony; I'm so serious."I said after her greeting.

"Wow Bella over dramatic much what could possibly be that bad?" she said with a sigh. I could almost see her rolling her eyes as she said it.

" I just got an invitation to Mike's wedding. Why am I freaking out Alice, this is ridiculous I don't have to go. Yeah I'll figure out something out. I call and say 'Sorry Mike you broke my heart you no good dirty rotten skank.' Yep that sounds like a reasonable answer. I mean he did leave me for my younger step-sister after wasting three years of my life that I'll never get back. Now I trust no man besides my brother and your boyfriend. I mean it's only been six years surely this is a reasonable reaction to hearing news that your evil step-sister and your ex-boyfriend are tyeing the knot. Right Alice?! Alice are you ignoring my critical break down seriously I'm hyperventilating. I'm having a panic attack, air way closing I love you Alice." I said as I laid down on my floor.

I heard laughing on the other end of the phone. Oh that little pixie is so not laughing at me right now. Wow what a great best friend. "I fail to see the humor in this pixie" I snarled.

"Bella-_heehe_- I'm not laughing at you I just-_hehe_-you were like crazy for a minute with the whole _I love you Alice_ just a little melodramatic I'm sorry, ahem, I completely get it Bella that kind of betrayal is earth shattering I get it. I got mine today too, I was just thinking about it..."

"Thinking about what exactly Alice? We are not going," I growled.

"Yes we are"

"Alice I am not kidding," I said as I paced in my room. It had been six years since my heart was broken and it still felt like someone was shoving a hot knife through it. Alice didn't get the monumental mind fuck Mike had delivered to me by not only cheating on me with Jess but also letting me know he was in love with her for two years before.

AHHHHHHHH. I could not go there stand by my mom and Phil and pretend everything was dandy. This is evil. I shouldn't have to deal with this shit again.

Since Mike had left with Jessica I had thrown myself into improving... myself. I was now a partner in a major fashion design company, (Alice was the designer; We had met shortly after I moved to New York from Washington I decide to invest in her company Alice Brandon Creative Fashion a.k.a ABC fashion Co. Now the "it factor" in all the major circles of fashionistas) I started working out where I met my honorary brother Emmett, who helped me get to my dream body through excessive sweating. I mean I was living a life many dreamed of.

Why the fuck was this hitting me like I was that little 18 year old girl. Alice was right this was laughable. I am being ridiculous. Mature adult women didn't behave this way. I am a wealthy, successful young woman I do not behave this way anymore. Good pep talk Bella. Besides once Alice decides something there is no point in arguing with her she's more stubborn then anyone in the universe.

"OK Alice convince me."

**A.N Did you enjoy Jessica's new last name ha ha. Love how idiotic I can be. Sorry it was short they will be longer just needed to lay down the foundation you know. Review please as said before this is my first story I need positive or negative help peeps. **

**xoxoTeamedwardxoxo **


	2. Shopping Around

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight in the middle of listening to "Barracuda " Never heard it step one smack self step two youtube it**

Chapter 2: Shopping

Alice had finally convinced me that the best way to get back at Mike and Jessica would be to send a big heaping of "My life is way better than yours now with a side of suck on this". Lack of maturity seemed to be our best quality since the arrival of the invitation.

The plan was simple. Show up hotter then ever, with a hot boyfriend, smexy best friends **(A.N Smexy is not in the dictionary it is however in my vocabulary)** and rub it in their two-timing faces. Simple yes, but also fairly difficult because although I have said smexy friends I have no man so the single down fall of our plan was that minor detail.

Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Emmett and his girlfriend/my second best friend Rose were all going at the request of Renee. So step three was in the bag. Step one was going to be pretty easy thanks to Emmett's genius in my physical education, Alice and Rose's shopping skills and my large bank account, so the only thing left was to get a smoking man. Easier said then done.

Rose, Alice and I were at Alice's downtown Manhattan studio looking through Alice's spring collection which was lovely and not on in stores yet. Alice was picking through the clothes while Rose and I sat in awe at the fashion tornado that is Alice.

"Let's see blue is your best color so I'll start there." Alice mumbled to herself as she picked up a blue halter dress which had simple beading in the bodice. Gorgeous.

I was used to being Alice's Barbie so I just looked away and started talking again with Rose.

"Rose I don't want a real boyfriend. Too much hassle comes with all this baggage it's not fair to put that on some unsuspecting soul. Besides the fact that the wedding is a month away I don't have the time to become that intimately close with someone for them to not hit the road at the invitation to come with to a wedding." I said with an eye roll.

"You want to borrow Emmett I'll donate him for your noble cause." She said with a giggle.

Sick Rosalie! That is the most unappealing thing I have heard since that guy asked me at that party if I was wearing astronaut pants because my butt was out of this world. And it was less pathetic."I snickered.

"You Bella love are a freak. Why would you remember a lame line like that. Anyway then what is your genius plan?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know yet my dear Rose maybe I'll hire some male gigolo.'' I said, "I hear Richard Gere is available" I snorted.(A.N That is about the movie American Gigolo you see his very nice butt go rent it Ladies)

"Huh," Alice said with a far away look in her eyes, " That Bella is actually not completely idiotic."

"WHAT?!" I sputtered.

"Well we could hire a professional, a male escort"

"That is crazy, worse then Em, you can't be serious people don't do that unless you are

Charlie Sheen or Senator Craig" I said with a huff.

"Bella think about this rationally-Hey don't try to interrupt me- You don't want ties to this person but you do want to rub some god-like man in their faces correct?"

"yes" I sighed quietly.

"Right so what better way to accomplish that then with a professional? It would be easy. I'm sure we know someone who knows someone you know?"She said with a confused look at the end.

"Yes I guess technically it makes a tiny bit of sense but it's so... desperate."I said.

"As are you"

"OOo low blow pixie way too harsh." I said.

"Yeah down right bitchy nice job Tinkerbell, "Rose commented.

Alice shrugged, "To get through my two best friends I have to be that way sometimes."

Suddenly Alice's phone began to ring: _I'm a bitch_

_I'm a lover_

_I'm a child _

_I'm a mother_

How Appropriate.

After Alice got of the phone we grabbed the clothes some Chinese and went home to my penthouse. "OK so who do we know who would know the number of an escort service?

"Hmm well we could call 1-800-get-a-man but I doubt they are open right now" I said sarcastically.

"Let's call the most desperate woman in Manhattan! I haven't talked to Lauren in ages." Alice said.

"Can we please Alice I don't think I can get enough of that whiny botoxed out skank."

Rose said. When Rose was 20 she had interned with Lauren before she met Alice and I and got hired by us think the Devil Wears Prada mixed with Freddy Kruger and you can understand how Lauren is as a boss.

"Well I suppose that of anyone she would have the number, fine call her." I said some what grudgingly.

Alice spoke to Lauren in my room while Rose and I ate honey chicken.

"I swear if I ever have to hear Lauren say 'Darling' in pseudo Cruella De Vil voice again I will take this chopstick and shove it in my eye. Bella don't smile do I look like I'm kidding." Rose said.

I smiled, "Ten bucks she has a number"

"I'll take that bet and for 20 I'll say she gives Alice a variety of 3"

"5"

"Oh Bella it is so on."

Fifteen minutes later Alice came out, "She gave me four numbers."

"Damn who wins?" Rose exclaimed.

"Tie."

"OK their names are Mike, Bella don't glare I already scratched his name off, Eric nope that's the name of the prince in the little mermaid no names associated with fish" Alice began. After the Little Mermaid comment Rose gave me a look that said we needed to look into mental institutions for our fair pixie friend. "Then Bob who is her favorite" ,I shivered ewww, "And one who she has never used named Edward" "Yes please the one who hasn't touched Lauren." I said in a rush.

"OK lets call him."

EPOV

Ninety-nine... One hundred. Phew. I took off my exercise boots and did a flip to the floor. **(A.N Imagine like Bruce Biggilo but he can actually do it without breaking a fish tank.) **I jumped in the shower and let the hot water rinse off my sweat and tension. I heard my business phone begin to ring. Here we go I said to myself.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen how may I help you?'' I said.

" Alice this is completely crazy" I heard on the other line.

"Bella shut up I am on the phone and I'm doing this for you so will you get your panties out of that bunch they seem to be stuck in" I couldn't help but smile. This was without a doubt the oddest thing I had heard over the phone ever.

"Ahem," a voice said calmly, " Edward I heard from a friend of a friend that you are in the business of escorting women is that true."

I smiled, " Yes it is although I usually start my conversations with the Lady's name rather then my business credentials." I said with a humerus tone.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Alice and I am calling for my friend Bella." "No Alice Brandon you are not you are calling for your own sick twisted enjoyment of my blushing you little psycho bitch." "Very lady like Bella I'm sure he is just jumping at the chance to escort you anywhere. Next I'm calling a stripper to loosen you up." "You do that Alice and I will tell Jasper that you are calling male escorts." "Do that Bella Jasper and my relationship is strong and he knows I would never look for another man" "Alice you are still on the phone" A third voice said. "Shit"

"Yes so Edward I was wondering if you would be my 'friend's' (I could here the quotation marks which made me chuckle) date to a wedding. It is rather a desperate situation" "Don't shake your head at me Bella it is" "Are you available?"

I thought about it many women had asked for wedding dates but I never took them. These people however sounded insanely entertaining.

"Is their certain criteria that needs to be met?" I asked.

"You mean like sex?" Alice asked.

"Yes"

"Ha ha no no no. We are going to the wedding of my friends ex and her step -sister"

Ouch. That is rough.

"So I will be arm candy?"

"Basically Edward."

Hmm this sounds good. Easy no worries and I may have fun.

"Yes I'll do it."

"YAY! OK your airfare, and all expenses like that will be paid for. We are going to be there for one week, so pack enough. You will be sharing a room with Bella but that is just to keep up with appearances. So we need to discuss price."

"Yes, my usual is 1000 for one day but since you are paying for everything lets say 5000 for the week is that OK?"

"Perfect. So do you want to meet with Bella before hand?"

"Yes, um Alice not that I don't completely enjoy speaking with you I think that I should talk to Bella for a little bit."

"Yes of course I'm sorry one moment."

"Hello" a whisper of bells answered.

"Hello Bella, I just wanted to say that I thoroughly am excited to meet you. Is this Friday for lunch good for you?"

"Hmm I have a meeting till 12:30 would you like to meet at the Twilight cafe on 15th at 2?

"Perfect, I'll see you then Bella."

**A.N Thanks to everyone who commented. It made my day and since I was asked to get another chapter out quickly I did. Hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas throw them at me. Did you like this chapter? Next is going to be the date which is already written but then they will be on their way to Washington so any ideas please don't hesitate to hit that little button in the corner.**

**xoxoTeamedwardxoxo**


	3. Plane Rides with Emmett

Disclaimer: Me no own this story but Me likey bread sticks, Family Guy Ladies and Gentlemen.

**Ch. 4 Plane Rides with Emmett and Sleeping with Bella**

APOV

"Alice he is the sweetest guy I have ever met, I mean he was just so nice and caring and considerate." Bella gushed to me. She had called me as soon as she got home.

_Bella Recap_

_We left the cafe and decided to take a walk._

_As we passed the path to Central Park he said,"Tell me something no one else knows."_

"_You know I have lived in New York for five years, but I have never been to the Central Park Zoo." I said._

"_Well lets change that now."_

_He lead me by my arm into the park. _

"_When I was a little girl I wanted to be a zoo veterinarian, but my cat had kittens once and I passed out from the blood. That was the end of that dream." I laughed._

"_Then what did you want Bella?"_

"_To be a kangaroo." **(A.N This is based on a true story, when my cousin was four we asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up and he said a kangaroo and Edward's response is what I said to him.)**_

" _Dream big." He smiled._

"_So Edward what did you want to be when you were a little boy?"_

"_Well when I was little I wanted to be the pilot of Air Force One."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_My dad was acquainted with Regan and I flew on it once when I was little and I thought that would be the best job; to live on it." He smiled._

"_Why did you change your mind?"_

"_I saw Air Force One and the pilots died right away." He answered plainly._

_I smiled. We got to the penguins tank and I stopped. Ever since I saw Happy Feet I had an odd obsession with them. _

"_I love penguins."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because not only are they the best dressed animals in the animal kingdom," Edward smiled at that, "They also mate for life. If their partner dies they never get over it. They are loyal no matter what to their loved one. They don't leave them" I finished._

"_Bella," Edward said in an odd voice like he was trying to suppress some deep emotion, "I'm so sorry you were hurt so badly. If it is any consolation I think that to leave you a man would have to be blind." _

_End recap._

"I haven't felt so protected in so long. Is this crazy? I mean this is crazy right? I can't feel this way this fast especially for Edward. He is a professional, he was probably saying that to just make me comfortable. Yeah that's it. He is just very thorough with his job of pretend boyfriend." She said in one breath.

"I don't know that is really... lovely. He could have ignored the penguin comment, but Bella you can't fall for him. You said it he's a professional, designed for women to be there for them, you know, don't do anything... rash." I said hesitantly.

"Your right Ali, he may be kind but I am paying him to be that right? I mean who cares that he's kind and dreamy and gorgeous and has strong arms and hands and..." Bella continued dreamily.

_Hmm, what is going on with my girl? She doesn't get like this... ever. I wonder if maybe- no Alice you will not encourage this. Edward could just be doing what he is paid for. I mean people take longer to care for people that way then a few hours... other then Jasper and I but we're soul mates maybe... NO say something to Bell._

"Bella I understand your attraction be careful of your heart and think with your head not little Bella OK? I love you, oh and I called the airport and they only have three seats available at 7am like you wanted and I already spoke to Rose so all three of us are taking that one and the boys will take the next one at 12 OK? That way we can get set up in Seattle. Call me later." I said.

"OK Ali I love you too, I'm going to bed so I'll talk to you in the morning we have packing to do." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"OK Bells. Talk to you in the morning Jasper's home" I said.

_Hmm, maybe Edward would be good for Bella, I come back to this little development later. _

BPOV

I sat on my bed and heard someone in my kitchen. I got up slowly and walked through my hallway. Suddenly...

_I been really trying baby_

_Trying to hold back this feeling for soo long _

_And if you feel like I feel baby_

_Come on_

_O Come on _

_Woo Let's get it on_

"Edward! How did you get in here, did Ben the bellhop let you in?"

"Yes. Bella I know we haven't known each other long at all, but ever since you got in that cab, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Really? Me either, well thinking about you but" He put his finger on my lips.

"Shh, don't say anything"

_My body wants you _

_I won't push you baby_

_Come on come come on Darling _

_Stop beating round the bush_

_Gonna get it on_

_Begging you baby I wanna get it on_

_You don't have to worry _

_That it's wrong_

"Bella I have been waiting for someone like you for years please let me help you heal."

He grabbed my face tightly and pulled my face to his and kissed me so passionately that my knees went weak. He grabbed my hips and held me up.

"Bella he whispered against my lips. I care for you. I know this is fast but you amaze, excite and confuse me like no one ever has. Let me love you."

"Oh Edward yes." And then he lifted me into his arms and held me as he would his bride.

He entered my room and and laid me on my bed. He slowly removed my clothes until my whole being ached for his touch. I leaned up on my elbows and slowly took off Edward's clothes his glorious body shimmered in the moonlight.

"Please Edward touch me."

He chuckled, "All in good time love... first we have to pack."

"Bella quit moaning and get up we have to pack, Jeez you need to get some" He said.

"Damn Edward I'm trying."

"Edward huh pretty kinky already Alice get in here Bella's talking about Edward."

Wait this is way wrong, I felt jumping on my bed. As I regained consciousness I became crazy pissed. A dream? A dream! AND I DIDN"T EVEN GET TO FINISH, IT I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!!

I covered my head and heard Alice and Rosalie's laughter. I could feel my face redden in embarrassment. So what did I do? Quoted Audry Hepburn. "It will take four seconds to get to that door, I'll give you two"Then I improvised, "And then I will rip up any clothing of yours that is in my closet including bags and purses."

I heard them run from my room understanding my seriousness. When a repressed woman is having a sex dream YOU DON"T INTERUPT!!Some friends.

Gr. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and jumped in an ice cold shower grumbling and yelping at the temperature and my no good friends.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a banana and joined my friends. Rose always the lady asked, "Didn't get enough of banana's in your dream."

"Mature Rose. You know what for the rest of the day I'm going to sing or hum the most annoying song on the planet just for you."

"You wouldn't"

Then at the top of my lungs I screamed/sang

I"M A BARBIE GIRL IN THE BARBIE WORRRLD

LIFE IN PLASTIC IT'S FANTASTIC YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR

UNDRESS ME EVERY WHERE

IMAGINATION LIFE IS YOUR CREATION

"ALICE!! MAKE HER STOP MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

"Bella, behave like an adult same goes for you Rose," Momma Alice stated.

"Fine next time let me finish my dreams assholes."

"Next time wake up the first time BELLA STOP HUMING THAT HORRIBLE SONG!"

"Stop,we leave in 21 hours I packed last night, Rose finished this morning so that leaves you Bella dear."

Alice packed dresses long and short, jeans, pants, slacks, skirts and shirts of all persuasions. After three hours I was Alice approved and ready for lunch.

"Let's order Greek today ladies." I said excitedly.

After our gyros arrived we sat and watched 10 things I hate about you.

"I love this guy you know that is the way to prove you love someone embarrass the hell out of yourself so much better then a boom box and trench coat."I said.

"Yeah" the both replied dreamily.

At ten they both left to get their beauty sleep, we agreed to meet at Alice's at 5am to make good time.

As I laid down in my bed I crossed my fingers to finish my dream.

333333333333333333333333333333333

My alarm clock shrieked in my ear. What an uneventful night. Ugh! I got ready and headed down to my awaiting car, my driver Artie already knew where I was headed so I go. As I got in front of Alice's apartment complex I rang the bell to tell her I was waiting with the car. She and Rose came down later, Jasper and Emmett following with the luggage.

"So Bells I hear we are escorting your escort," Emmett said with a grin.

"Yes and be nice please Em he's nice."

"Very nice from what I hear''

"Rosalie Hale WHAT THE HELL YOU TOLD EMMETT ABOUT MY SEX DREAM!!"

"No crazy, Alice told them about the nice things he said."

"Sex dream huh Bella, I may cry my little girl is growing up so fast."

"Fuck you"

"Apparently that's what you want to say to Edward not me babe"

"UGGG I will be in the car, Artie if this crazy person tries to follow please use the taser on him."

"Yes Miss Bella" Artie chuckled.

I got in the car and turned on the radio,

_I been really trying baby_

_Trying to hold back this feeling for soo long _

_And if you feel like I feel baby_

_Come on_

_O Come on _

_Woo Let's get it on_

"MARVIN GAYE WILL YOU SHUT UP!!"

We got to the plane with no more problems and checked our bags. We went to the first class lounge and talked about the up coming plans (A.N Which all of you will have to wait to read insert evil laugh here).

We boarded the plane and I fell asleep quickly. In a few hours we would be in Seattle and then the games would begin.

33333333333333333333333333333333

**EPOV**

I got up at 9am and had a text message from Bella.

E-

My friend Emmett has your ticket

He is a giant and

will be waiting in front of the airport with a sign

Don't forget 12 o'clock

Thanks Again

-B

I smiled. Bella was without a doubt the most intriguing person I had ever met. She's beautiful, sarcastic and says things I never expect. Like the kangaroo thing. Friday was the most interesting day I have had... ever. I feel so odd. I haven't stopped thinking about her. Stop it Edward this is business nothing more.

After my morning workout and shower I decided to call my best friend Seth and get his perspective on all of this.

"... So what do you think Seth? I have no idea what I'm doing. Do I try to approach her, because what if this is purely business for her. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Err I shouldn't be behaving like this. Say something to make me grounded." I pleaded, that's new.

"Well Ed, I don't know. I don't think you should approach her just in case this is one way, but you will be hanging with her for a week, why don't you just put on your famous Cullen charms and see if she responds. And Ed I know you have to leave soon but I'm happy that you are finally having these feelings, I mean it's been two years you need to get over Tanya man." Seth said.

"Your right man, thanks for grounding me, I got to go my cab's here."

"Bye man call me later."

"Sure see ya."

I got in the cab and he started to drive to the airport. As I looked for the sign with my name on it I noticed a huge man, with curly hair holding a sign. I walked towards him since he was facing the other way talking to another man, then he turned and I read

_**BRUCE BIGOLO **_

Fantastic, Bella had told me about Emmett's sense of humor obviously this was him. I walked up with my head held high and reached my hand out to shake his hand.

"You must be Emmett, I'm Edward." I smiled.

"Hello Ed, yes I'm Em and this is Jasper." Emmett replied.

I extended my hand to Jasper and he said, "Sorry about the sign Edward, I couldn't stop him."

I laughed, "It's fine, Bella warned me that being discreet was not Emmett's forte. So shall we go to check our luggage?"

"Sure thing Edward, I need to speak to the flight attendants for a moment so I'll meet you guys in the lounge in a bit." Emmett said with a grin.

Hmm I don't know why but I am getting a weird feeling like I should buy a ski mask or something for this flight.

After Emmett left I asked Jasper what that was about.

"He said something about a theme but I was only half listening with Emmett less is usually more you know?"

"Yeah"

We checked our luggage and went to the first class lounge. We sat and Emmett came in 15 minutes later with a huge grin in his face. Hmm. The announcement came to board our flight and we buckled our seats. Emmett winked at the flight attendant and she blushed and nodded at him.

Ladies and gentlemen watching the film we have had a slight change in the program, by special request of one of our 1st class passengers we will be showing a different film. This is dedicated to his friend Edward. I looked at Jasper and he shrugged, Emmett looked like he was fighting laughter.

The movie started and in large letters the screen read

BRUCE BIGOLO MALE GIGOLO

Emmett burst out laughing, Jasper rolled his eyes and I closed mine. This was going to be a long flight.

33333333333333333333333333333333

BPOV

"Alice Brandon you had better be kidding. I know I asked for a two bed room not a king sized! And now the hotel IS OUT OF DOUBLE ROOMS" I shouted.

"Bell you have to keep up appearances." Alice replied as if it was a completely normal occurrence.

"Bella I don't know why you are are freaking out. You should be happy now you can make all your dreams come true!" Rose said with an evil smirk.

"Are you ever going to get over that? I know I am not the only one who has sex dreams. I lived with you two for three years if you remember and I heard you all OK? In fact that was the first sex dream I have had in years so back off!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Alice reign in your girl here, I think she may bite."

"don't tempt me" I muttered.

"Well ladies the plane lands in thirty minutes so let's get to the airport to pick up our men." Alice said with a wink in my direction.

I grumbled the whole way wondering how I was going to explain to Edward that we would be sharing a room. I could offer to sleep on one of those roll away cots. Yeah that's what I'll do.

"Ha ha Alice Brandon I have out thunk you!!"

"The hotel doesn't carry cots."

"Damn it."

We waited in front of the airport for the boys. Then they stepped through the automatic doors looking like models. I sighed. Whoa bad bad bad Bella, none of that type of thinking. Dirty Dirty Dirty he is like an employee and you don't dip your pen in the company ink. What does that even mean. If I am righting something and I need ink I'll get it wherever I can. Wow talk about double meanings. Stop it Bella he's walking up.

"Hello Edward." I stuck out my hand at the same time Alice forcefully shoved me at him hissing, "Appearances Bella" I hit Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. Two old ladies walking by sighed and said, "Ah young love, so sweet." I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"Sorry Edward. Alice you know."

"I'm fine Bella," he smiled, "So how are you?"

_Warm, unbelievably happy that you are here, insane for feeling that way and I can feel electricity flowing through my body you?_

"I'm fine thanks. So we can go get you guys situated and then go get dinner how does that sound?"

"Great! I'm starving, oh and Bells would you release Edward so we can do those things you mentioned?" Emmett said with a laugh.

I blushed again and mumbled sorry. Edward smiled crookedly at me and let go of me.

We got in the rented cars and drove to the hotel.

"Umm Edward, I have to tell you something, thanks to Alice we will be sharing a bed. Are you OK with that?" I asked quickly.

"Yes Bella that's fine, we have to keep up with appearances right?"

God what is with everyone and these appearances? Who will be coming in the room to notice if we are sleeping together?

"OK then."

We got the boys set up, and I made a quick call to the front desk.

"Yes miss we can do that. We'll set it up as soon as the room is empty."

"Thank you."

We met Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett downstairs and headed to a local Indian restaurant. I was in love with curry ever since Alice had taken me to one. We walked in and the spicy scents calmed me and made me feel warm.

"Mmm" I sighed.

We ordered and sat at the low tables.

I hope they have it set up when we got back to the hotel I was ready right now.

33333333333333333333333333333333

**EPOV**

We got back to the hotel after filling up on curry. The girls looked tired so we decided to cut the night short and head to bed. Emmett wanted to play a round of pool in the hotel game room so Jasper and I joined him while the girls went to bed.

After an hour we decided Jasper was the undisputed champion and we were too tired to try to keep taking his crown.

I made it up to the room and without looking around grabbed some pajamas from my suitcase took a shower and went to join Bella. That's when I saw it.

In the middle of the bed there had to be twenty pillows lined up right down the middle of the bed, in a make shift wall barrier thing.

I smiled at Bella's utter absurdness. I laid down on my side and gazed at the ceiling.

Bella said something so I looked over to ask her what she had said but I noticed her eyes were still shut. I leaned a little closer to here her properly.

"Kangaroo give me back my monkey." she said.

I covered my mouth. Bella is amazing. I couldn't help myself. I whispered, "You tell that kangaroo Bella."

"Yeah hear that kangaroo Edward agrees with me." She paused and then sighed, "Edward"

A huge smile broke out across my face.

I was in deep shit.

**A.N So what did you think long chapter huh 12 pages yay!! I hope it was easy to follow I loved it. Tell me what you think should happen next in my odd twisted world. OOO and a little tidbit about the next chapter. Edward is meeting the parents. How should the wind down from that fiasco? ;)**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	4. I need a strong drink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sad yes but what can I do about it?**

Much thanks to: Cheese.Poodle your reviews totally made my day :) I love that you like my dumb jokes;)

And because of you I am going to make this chapter extra long and hopefully up date the next chapter quickly. Oh and I noticed the last one said Ch. 4 yeah I deleted ch. 3 which was the date it sucked so here is the real chapter 4 :)

**Ch. 4: I Need A Strong Drink**

**A.N They have been in Seattle for two days now. **

**BPOV**

I woke up to find... pillows and a light quite snoring. Cute Edward snores. I giggled and got out of the bed, and went to take a shower. I locked the door and turned on my i Pod.

333333333333333333333333333333333

**EPOV**

I woke up and listened to the shower. Then I heard Bella start to sing

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows_

_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together_

_Brighter then a lucky penny when your near the rain cloud disappears dear_

_And I feel so fine just to know that your mine_

_My life is sunshine lollipops and rainbows thats how this refrain goes so come on join in everybody. Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way when your in love to stay_

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows_

_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together_

_Brighter then a lucky penny when your near the rain cloud disappears dear_

_And I feel so fine just to know that your mine_

_My life is sunshine lollipops and rainbows thats how this refrain goes so come on join in everybody. Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way cuz your in love, your in love and love is here to stayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

**(A.N This is Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows by Lesley Gore it is one of my favorite super girl-y songs you can laugh but I love it no matter what.)**

I smiled. Most interesting girl ever. Bella opened the door with a towel on, Oh Dear God, SHUT YOUR EYES EDWARD STOP STARING AT HER!! I threw a pillow over my eyes. Please tell me she didn't see me.

333333333333333333333333333333333

**BPOV**

I got out of the shower refreshed and happy Lesley Gore always does that to me. Shit, I forgot my clothes. It's OK Edward is probably still asleep I'll just be quick. I stepped in front of the dresser and grabbed the halter sundress. We were going to go see my mom and Phil and the bride and groom. Ugh. I looked up at the mirror, oh no is Edward looking at me in the mirror. Oh shit. I spun around and his face was covered with a pillow I must have imagined it.

I went and got dressed. I came out and Edward had on a white button down and black pants. _Yummy. Knock that off Bella you horn dog. I swear if you have one more unappropriated thought Barbie girl will be played in your head all day. Ha ha I threaten myself and it works. I'm a freak._

"Good morning Bella, do you want to order some room service for breakfast?" He said as the tied his black dress shoes. "I know we are going to go see your parents but I figured that you would want to eat before."

"Well, let's call Alice and see if she has any plans."

I called Alice and Jasper said they were out shopping with Rose and Emmett for a gift for my mother. Alice had met her before and didn't want to wake me. Less shopping is fine with me.

I told Edward and he ordered some omelets and croissants. **(A.N I know croissants again but I love them so so does Bella ;**)_**)**_ I sat on the recliner in the bedroom and searched threw the channels.

"Yay Scrubs is on" I exclaimed. Edward laughed at my giddiness but I didn't care. Scrubs is the bomb.

I laughed at Dr. Cox and heard a quiet knock on the door. Edward got it and a man brought in our food. Edward gave him a tip before I could.

"You know your here on my dime, don't spend anything on me OK?"

"No. I may be here on your dime but if we were really dating I would have paid for it so I am going to probably buy more. You might as well get used to it."

My jaw hit the floor. He is serious isn't he. Ugh stubborn pigheaded shiny shoe wearer.

As a mature, business woman I did what I had to. I stuck my tongue at him, then the crazy guy grabbed it!

"Whathuhell" I mumbled as Edward still had my tongue.

"Well if you stick it out I'll grab it besides your face was too priceless." He let go.

"You Edward are a freak."

"Please I'm not the one who built a pillow wall."

"I didn't build it I asked the man at the front desk to do it."

"Yes perfectly normal"

I opened my mouth to stick my tongue out again but I thought better of it. We ate and laughed along with Scrubs. Alice and Rose came by at 11:30 to see if I was ready a.k.a check if Bella is still handicapped in the field of fashion.

"Love the brown heals with this blue. You have Alice's stamp of approval."

"Oh thank god how could I have gone on with out Alice's stamp of approval. I can't get dressed without thinking will Alice approve and if she doesn't I'll just die. She is so nonjudgmental and kind. And it isn't creepy at all when she refers to herself in third person either." I said with flourish.

"Hilarious Bella you really should be a stand up comedian. So did you have any SPECIAL dreams last night?" Alice said loudly

"She had dream about a monkey stealing kangaroo." Edward said with a heart breaking grin. _Stop that Bella._

"Again Bella?" Rose giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"OK so lets hit the road.

Edward and I climbed into the rental car. Suddenly Alice came and knocked on the window, "Bella wait you forgot your present we got you when we went out shopping"

"What is it Alice? "

"ITS A WALKIE TALKIE!!" Alice exclaimed

"Why the hell would we need walkie talkies? Everyone knows how to get to the restaurant" II said.

"Because we are playing a three car game! And before you ask its truth or dare Brandon Style"

"You are with out a doubt the biggest idiot I know"

Alice walked away after handing me the walkie talkie. I looked at Edward and he had that crooked smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"ksh, this is Tinkerbell since I came up with this super fantastic idea, I get to go first. But first the rules: you cant dare the person you are in the car with that for you and Emmett Rose, No endangering other peoples lives Emmett, And since the best things come in three the final rule is you must have a code name given to you by yours truly and must address each other by said name"

"Alice this is ridiculous" I said as I rolled my eyes at Edward

"Shut your Pie Hole, Blushy-"

"Blushy?!" Edward smiled at me and said "Don't be mad Bella, I like it when you blush" which made blush ugh.

"Are we done with the hissey fit now Blushy ?"

"Yes" I grumbled

"Me next Me next" Emmett yelled so loud I had to pull it away from my face

"OK, lets see here...You can be ken because Rose is Barbie Girl!"

"What the hell Emmett give me the fucking walkie talkie what the hell Barbie Girl? I am not that annoying." Over the walkie talkie we herd Emmett say,"But Rossie, you are like Barbie. Your smoking hot with two t's, your flawless and you are super successful like her I mean think of all her jobs. I mean I alone own the veterinarian, doctor, lawyer, housewife, business woman and the astronaut sets. Plus I want to be Ken he's all muscle y and hot." 'Em he also has no junk." Rose replied and you could tell she was clenching her jaw. "Please Rosie, oh and Ken has it the man is just trying to keep him down."

In the car in front of mine I could see Emmett shake his head.

"FINE" Rose said, "I suppose it's better then Blushy. Ha ha ha"

"OK now that the drama queens are all named-" Alice started, "We can name the rest of the men."

"Jasper you will be Pan as in Peter Pan to my Tinkerbell OK"

We heard Jasper murmur, "Yes dear."

"And Edward you will be lover boy"

"Lovely Alice, he gets to be lover boy and I am Blushy. This is lame."

Edward laughed at my pouting expression.

"OK now since Bella- I mean Blushy can't stop complaining she will be first, Truth or Dare."

"Ugh Dare Tinkerbell." I said.

"Hmm I dare you to drive up next to this old couple in front of Jasper and my car and roll down the window and scream the lyrics to Baby got back starting with Jane Fonda until they pull away."

"Awesome!!" Emmett said, "I'll do it with you Bells."

"No Emmett Blushy has to do it alone."

"Fine."

I pulled up next to the couple and started

_Playing workout tapes by Fonda but Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns Hun you can do side bends or sit ups but please don't lose that Butt. _

Finally after staring at me like I was a three headed dog they pulled away like a bat out of hell.

"Lover boy how red is Blushy?"

"I'd say brick red to crimson Tink."Edward replied laughing.

"Oh look theres the restaurant guess the games over."

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME ALICE I JUST TRAMATIZED THAT SWEET OLD COUPLE FOR NO REASON?!"I screamed.

"Yep."

**EPOV**

We pulled up to the restaurant and Bella pulled over. Her hands were shaking, from anger or nervousness I didn't know, nor did it really matter to me, Bella was feeling some emotion other then a positive one and it... angered me. A girl like her should be happy always. I asked if she wanted to play a song on the i Pod. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good idea Edward." She said with a smile. " You may want to cover your ears I'm going to blast it."

She plugged in the i Pod and the beats started.

_Met a girl thought she was grand_

_fell in love found out first hand _

_went well for a week or two then it all came unglued._

_In a trap trip _

_I can't grip never thought I'd be the one to sllipp. _

_Then I started to realize I was living one big lie. _

_She fuckin hates me. Trust She fuckin hates me_.

_**Wow have I said how awesome this girl is? From Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows to She Fucking Hates Me? Just wow. I lo... stop that Edward.**_

Bella smiled at the end of the song, looking peaceful and content.

Bella looked at me and asked, "Ready boyfriend?"

I got chills down my spine. Not the bad kind but the kind that you would like to keep but they are gone too fast.

I put on a smile, "Let's go milady."

Bella laughed.

"Don't ever call me that in front of people. Alice will ask if I asked you to call me that because of all the classics I read. Definitely not a conversation for people to hear, me roaring about the perfection of Romeo and Juliet." She smiled.

"Why is it perfection Bella."

"Because, try to imagine anything from present day where they tell you the end of the story, then you forget about it and fall in love the characters, root for them, want that love in your own life and then one simple mistake and everything is over. Perfection, it is just like life. One mistake can through your whole life off course. It's poetic." Bella said. **(A.N I don't know if everyone feels this way but I do. I love Romeo and Juliet you know? What Bella said is from my heart. If you disagree your entitled to your own view, your wrong but your entitled ;)**

I just stared at Bella, dumbstruck. Wow. Just wow. She is perfect.

**BPOV**

After my little rant Edward looked at me like I was a freak. Nice Bella bring your big mouth out and watch all the little men flee. Idiot.

I cleared mt throat and said, "Enough talking time to get this show on the road."

He shook his head and smiled his crooked smile.

"Let's"

I got out of the car and Alice met me at the door, "You OK?"

"Fine, I can do this. Just like seeing old friends that you hate."** (A.N I hate when that ****happens it's always awkward and you don't want to be bitter but that ugly feeling ****is there yuck. Then you feel petty for feeling that lameness)**

Alice smiled and walked to get Jasper. Edward came and grabbed my hand. My entire arm felt like I had grabbed an electric eel. _Get it together Bella._

I smiled at him and we entered the store. "Reservation under Phil Fig."

"Ah some more guests of the wedding party of Fig and Newton. Would you please follow me they are in the party room."

Alice questioned me with her eyes. As the host stepped out from behind the podium I asked, "Umm excuse me what exactly is going on in the party room?" I detected a hint of hysteria in my voice, Edward rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb I was instantly calmed, weird.

"Well it is the engagement party of Mr. Newton and Ms. Fig." he said while looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh" I breathed. I knew they were going to come but I didn't know that we were going to celebrate it. I wasn't ready for this. Edward whispered in my ear, "You can do this Bella."

And I believed him, I trusted him.

I smiled, I knew it was fake from the face my friends and Edward were giving me so did they but the host looked pleased.

Emmett always my protector said, "Lead the way garçon, to this unholy event."

I laughed and felt happier.

We went up the stairs to the second floor where the private party room was. I walked through the door to see my mother, fixing Jessica's hair, Mike who seemed to be shocked by something in our direction, probably Emmett's huge size a room full of people I really didn't know and my best friend from high school Jacob. **(A.N I couldn't help it I love Jake when he is not being an ass:D)**

"JAKE," I screamed and through myself at his huge form, at the same time he shrieked, "BELLS"

He swung me in a circle and Edward looked... uncomfortable. I would say jealous but that wasn't a way he felt so I ignored it.

I caught up with Jake and he was engaged to a girl named Nessie who wasn't able to make it and was living in Minnesota.**(A.N I live here I love it here. Just not my town:)**

I just flew in last week to see my dad and he told me about this so I called your mom asked about you and here I am. I leave soon but I had to see you."

"Thanks Jake let me introduce you real quick. These are my friends Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet. And this is Edward my boyfriend."

Jake shook everyones hands and said to Edward, "Your lucky Bella's a great girl."

"I know." he replied with a grin. I blushed. He's a good actor, I almost believed him.

My mom shoved past Jake's giant body and put me in a death grip.

"I missed you so much Bella, you look great. How are you?"

"Great mom you know everyone."

"Not everyone Bella."

"Right mom, this is Edward."

"Pleasure to meet you Renee." Edward said.

Everything was OK for about hmm 3 minutes. I introduced Edward and my friends to everyone other then the two at the head of the table. After Phil's great-great aunt Gladys kissed his cheek I knew I couldn't avoid the Bella hell on Earth any longer.

I put on a stained face and said, "Edward this is the bride to be Jessica and the groom" I said the world like it put a bad taste in my mouth, "Mike."

In true gentleman behavior he smiled them, I could tell it was forced and said in a slightly acidic voice, "Congratulations, you must be ecstatic."

Jessica looked at Edward as she said, "Thank you. Bella why didn't you mention him?"

Even if this wasn't fake I wouldn't talk to her for any reason other than politeness.

I smiled, "Well I've been a bit busy."

My mother told us to take a seat and I sat on the opposite side of the table from my evil step-sister and my skank of an ex. I couldn't understand why but I felt a little jealous. Not because of Mike and Jessica and what they did but more for the fact that they looked so... happy. Talk about sour grapes. I couldn't help wish it was me. Me who was so complete. I had everything in my life other then love and it still felt... empty. Pathetic I know when there are starving children in Africa, and I could still pity myself.

I am so self-centered.

I hadn't been listening until Alice kicked me under the table.

"Umm sorry what? I missed that" I said some what dazed.

Edward spoke, " Your mother asked how we met."

_Oh right the cover story gotcha. I feel like a secret agent. Hmm hmm secret agent man secret agent man hmm if I was a secret agent my number would be double 0 9 yeah. And my fake name would be Natasha from Russia. Can I do a Russian accent? Not the time to daydream idiot._**(A.N I have really had this conversation with myself.)**

After a pause I said, "Edward owns my favorite cafe in New York. I ordered and saw him across the room and sparks flew." Pretty close to the truth the only lie was the owner thing.

"Yep I saw her and couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman would be a customer of mine." Edward said with a secretive grin.

I laughed. Wow he is so good at lying.

Alice said. "Renee I know this is terribly rude but Jasper has diabetes and he forgot his shot would you mind if we all left?"

Jasper doesn't have any disease, he hasn't been sick since the day I met him. Oh we were leaving yes. I don't think I could take another moment of the smiling mentos twins another moment.

"Yeah mom and Edward and I need to go and get some rest for tomorrow we are going to be visiting his sister... Lauren in Walawala."

"And Rose and I haven't had a premarital visit in a while if you catch my drift." Emmett said as Rose smacked him in the back of the head. Fines was not his strong suit.

"Of course dear, we don't mind. Will you be joining us at the wedding rehearsal the day after tomorrow?"

"If we can find the time Mom."

I hugged my mother goodbye and gave Jessica a very awkward kiss on the cheek. Mike actually grimaced from the force of Edward's handshake. In a petty way I was glad.

As we got in the car I said into the walkie talkie, "I need a very very VERY stiff drink."

"I need to dance I hate sitting for so long." Alice said.

"And I need to get dressed up to tease Mr. Premarital Visit." Rose growled.

"The club it is." We all said one right after the other.

**A.N This was going to be the last chapter but I really appreciate all of my loyal reviewers so here is a taste of what's to come.**

Alice and Rose came into my room and kicked Edward out after about five minutes. Rose was carrying two dress bags and Alice had one suitcase.

I let them in after a chuckled goodbye from Edward who had taken his suitcase to Alice's room to hang and get ready with the boys.

"OK Bells we have a lot to do and a little time in which to complete it. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes colonel you can count on me." I said with a fake salute. Apparently Alice took it seriously and pushed me into the shower with a barked order to wash quickly.

After ten minutes I got out and Rose was already dressed in a white halter top with a red rose detail accompanied by a flowing red belted skirt that clung to her hips. It was flowing and reminded me of two tango dancers we had seen when we went to a salsa club for Alice's 21st birthday. She put the finishes on her curled 'sex' hair. Her red platform were on the bed.

Alice was wearing a green Tina Turner/flapper esk dress that swayed with every minute motion she made. She was already in her black stilettos with green jeweling on the strap making her 4 inches taller. Her spiky pixie hair was in tight curls to match the flapper dress.

As soon as I walked out Alice attacked me and started on my smoky eyes which she said brought out the depth of them. Rose started twisting my hair into a complex bun-like spiral on the back of my head with carefully picked curls falling out. Then Alice brought out my "dress". It was a blue lace, skin tight dress that ended 7 inches below my ass.

"No way"

"Bella please I don't want to bruise your eye just so I have to cover it up. I promise it will look gorgeous and after that nightmare of a meal you need to feel sexy."

"Fine" I sighed. I put it on and I looked... like sex, like walking sex. Wow. It covered the right places and still accentuated everything. Memo to self never doubt the style queen that is Alice. Alice picked up a medium pair of high heals that were the exact blue.

"Your ready." Alice said in a very Mr. Miagi way.

We were suppose to meet the boys downstairs so we grabbed the elevator and waited.


	5. I Kissed A Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own lalalalalala la.**

**A.N Sorry everyone I would have updated sooner but my Internet hasn't been working right so we had to get someone out to fix it. Tres lame. All righty then lol I felt bad so there is a little surprise in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ch. 5: I kissed a girl**

**EPOV**

Jasper, Emmett and I were all standing around the front desk looking at brochures when we heard the ding of the elevator.

Out first was Alice and she looked gorgeous. Like she stepped out of the 1920's and decided to cut her dress on her thigh.

Rose looked hot. Her stomach was showing a bit and her dress danced around her.

But Bella looked... unbelievable. She had on a skin tight blue dress that hugged her perfect body. Whoa. Sexy as all hell.

They were laughing about something and Bella had thrown her head back elongating her smooth neck. All I could think about was me lips on her neck, her face, her body._ Bad Edward. _

They came over and asked if we were ready to leave.

Emmett spoke all our thoughts, "Not if you are wearing that, lets just go back upstairs and take it off."

_Yes please._

"Shut up Premarital. We are leaving with or without you. Either way we will be dancing to night."

"And drinking" Bella added with a laugh.

"Well let's do this." Jasper said to everyone I think though his eyes had yet to leave Alice.

I helped Bella into the car and took the driver's seat this time. I could follow easily. OK maybe it was a little difficult with Bella's long legs a foot away but I am the only one feeling this so I could not, would not make this awkward.

We pulled up to the club and got out. Rose and Alice skipped over and each grabbed one of Bella's hands. Damn it. They walked up to the bouncer and he lifted the rope instantly.

"Oh and those three who look like they saw the Ring are with us." Alice giggled.

I looked at Em and Jazz wow, was my jaw that low?

He let us in with a laugh and we grabbed the girls.

"So Bella what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Lets get something to drink." She said with a hopeful smile.

"As you wish." I said.

"Have you ever seen the Princess Bride?" Bella asked.

I smiled, "Yes"

"Tsk tsk Edward using romantic movie lines on a girl." She shook her head in mock disappointment.

I smiled and she reciprocated it. Bella danced to the bar and said, "I'd like a blow-job and a tie-me-to-the-bedpost." She looked at me and I was a little turned on, " What do you want Edward?"

"Nothing for me right now."

"Your missing out but that's fine." Bella grabbed her drinks and we went to sit in the V.I.P room apparently Alice had made a few calls.

We joined the two couples and Rose and Alice both had the same drinks as Bella.

"OK ladies lets start with the blow-jobs first." Rose said.

"Absolutely" Alice said with a weird smile.

"Mmm I love me some blow-jobs." Bella said with a blush and a laugh.

They then put their drinks between their knees and us guys watched in amazement as the girls put their hands behind their backs and sucked the blow-job into their mouths. Dear god. **(A.N OK for anyone who doesn't know blow-jobs are real drinks. They are really sweet and come in these tube things that have whipped cream on the top. I ****hear they are good.) **They threw their heads back and drank the drink in one slurp. I noticed that all three of us shifted at the same time.

"Mmm I really do love those." Bella said with a smile. "OK ladies let's drink a bit more and then dancing time."

**(A.N A tie me to the bedpost is this huge drink that has like I don't even know how many different kinds of liquor. My cousin had two or three on her birthday and got super shit faced.)**

**BPOV**

I drank half of my drink and started to feel loose so I stopped and grabbed Alice an Rose and dragged them to the dance floor just as the song was being changed.

Alice screamed, "I love this song!"

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used

just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I like it

We sang to each other. Alice always the first to get hammered had also lost her inhibition and grabbed Rose and planted a huge smack on her lips and then one on me. Whoa. Alice is so drunk. Rose looked at me mischievously and kissed me too but longer then Alice. I heard faintly a roar that sounded like COME ON?!

"Emmett watching?"

"You bet your ass he is." She laughed.

333333333333333333333333333333333

We danced and shook our hips for a couple more songs. Apparently after our kissing session we had attracted a lot of guys... and quite a few girls. I felt someone put their hands on my hip but it wasn't familiar in the slightest.

I turned and saw a red haired man who looked to be about late thirties early forties. ewww.

He leaned down and whispered, "I've been watching you all night, do you want to come into the mens room? I'll make it worth your while."

OK this guy is disgusting. A men's bathroom? Please. Plus he looks like Bozo the clown.

"No she's actually here with me," I heard a heavenly voice growl.

_My hero, to bad his hair isn't blowing backwards. Ha ha. Does he think I can't take care of myself that I don't get hit on and know the proper way to get rid of unwanted attention. I don't know the three types of No. The brush off, the slap, and knee to groin. Do I propel damsel in distress? Yes I love classics and sometimes wish for someone to rescue me but damn it I am a independent 20 um something woman and I can take care of myself._ **(A.N Bella is a drunk feminist. My friend gets like this when she is drunk ha ha.)**

_After Bozo left Edward smiled at me. No way kool-aid I am not falling for any of those tricks. All gorgeous man. Hmm he is soo gorgeous._

Usher's Love in the Club started to play.

He pulled me close and started to dance with me. I rested my head against his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled like lilacs and man. Mmm.

We moved our hips together and I started to feel a cord being pulled in my stomach. I turned quickly so my ass was against him and dipped slowly down, enjoying the grinding as much as he was apparently. Normally my inhibition would have kicked in but it didn't. Maybe because of the drinks or maybe because Edward made me fell comfortable and safe but I turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

333333333333333333333333333333333

**EPOV**

When Bella kissed me it surprised the hell out of me. I tried to remember she was drunk and didn't mean this, but she was so beautiful and I couldn't deny to myself that I didn't want this. I wanted to feel her lips on mine, her hand tugging my hair and face closer, her warm tongue licking my bottom lip asking for permission which I gave happily, our tongues battling. But most of all I just wanted Bella to be mine. So what I couldn't tell her I showed her.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her face closer, then I placed my other hand on her hip and crashed her tiny body to mine and my body became a live wire.. We parted for a brief second of air and then continued our tongue battle.

333333333333333333333333333333333

**BPOV**

Edward pulled me closer and my body became a live wire. We battled for control in bout our mouths, while simultaneously discovering the other's mouth.

We pulled away for more air, damn lungs, and he began kissing my neck, collar bone, and shoulders.

I pulled his face next to mine and whispered, "I have wanted this for so long Edward." before nibbling on his ear earning me a groan from his chest.

"Me too" he whispered.

And that was all it took I grabbed his hand and went through the exit not bothering to say goodbye to my friends. I waved at the bouncer still pulling Edward and walked to our car. I pushed him into it and ravished his lips.

I pulled away and growled, " We need to get to the hotel now."

My buzz was wearing off now because of the adrenalin pulsing through my veins but I didn't dare drive.

Edward leaned towards me and asked, "Are you sure?"

I said the first thing that came to my head, "Edward I love you."

He looked surprised then crashed his lips to mine while picking me up and putting me on the hood.

"I love you too Bella. I wanted to tell you I just couldn't."

Now it was my turn to attack him with my lips. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close.

_Stop it Bella you can't do this here get back to the hotel._

I listened to my conscious because the rest of me just wanted to throw Edward down and have my way with him in the parking lot, not the best idea.

Apparently Edward was thinking the same thing because he pulled me off the hood, opened my door, threw me in and then drove back to the hotel in a flash.

We took the elevator our mouths never leaving each other even for air.

The elevator door opened on our floor just as I jumped into Edward's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He opened our door and laid me down on the bed. I sat up and put my arms above my head. He slowly, painfully slowly lifted my dress off, kissing every inch of my newly exposed flesh.

Finally he finished and looked in my eyes, his full of love and lust. There green jade shade now that of a dark emerald. His breathing hitched, as mine did, as he slowly gazed at my nearly nude form in front of him. I had been unable to wear a bra with the sex dress and now I was thankful and apparently, so was Edward. I sat back up and unbuttoned his shirt. Kissing him down his neck and chest, rubbing whatever skin I missed.

He moaned as I dragged my fingers along his abs. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them down. We both only had on underwear and I could see the large erection hidden beneath his boxer briefs and I shivered and felt myself become more wet.

He laid me down again and took his time kissing my lips and caressing my tongue with his. He started to trail kisses, licks and nips down my body until he came to my breasts. He took one in his hand and began to massage it pinching my nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and pointer finger while simultaneously grabbing the other with his mouth. He flicked my nipple and I felt it rise in his mouth, trying to get closer to his tongue. My back arched towards him begging for more.

He sucked and massaged each one, switching ever so often and when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, this delicious torture, he trailed down again licking and nipping until he got to my thong. I shuddered in anticipation.

He licked through the lace covering my lips and moaned. I could guess why when I was could feel how wet I was.

He started to pull them down and ran a hand over my curls lightly tugging on them. I shrieked in pleasure. His kissed and licked my thighs as he pulled down my underwear and threw them somewhere in the room.

He kissed back up to my hot core and ran a finger slowly up my lips watching me shiver from the feeling.

He then quickly without warning shoved a finger inside of me I yelped and felt myself clench around him. It felt perfect he started pumping his finger slowly and then added another finger then another. He smiled at my moans and leaned down to my clit. He flicked it with his tongue.

"Edwaaard" I screamed.

That encouraged him and he sucked it into his mouth slightly nibbling on it. I felt my muscles clench his fingers tighter and he pulled away. I growled in frustration. Then he put his tongue where his fingers were, swirling and pressing inside of me while his thumb rubbed my bundle of nerves in a circle.

I felt my stomach muscles tense and then I was floating in a sea of pleasure. I heard Edward groan as he licked up all my juices and then he kissed me. I could taste myself on my tongue and I became intensely aroused again. I flipped us over so I was straddling him and kissed him hungrily. I could feel his rigid manhood just begging to be let out of it's constraints and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I slowly pulled down his boxer-briefs and his cock sprung up as Edward hissed.

I looked at it and felt like a scared virgin again. He was so huge. I gently ran my fingers along his shaft and he twitched while murmuring my name. I leaned down, my face hovering just above him and I looked at him as my mouth slowly took him in. He grabbed my hair and pulled a little wetting my core even more.

"Bella, I can't wait anymore." Edward breathed.

I sat up and his cock popped from my mouth, I put my hot sex just above him and slowly I let myself take him in.

My muscles contracted as his length stretched me and we both moaned together. When he was fully in I started to bounce on top of him. He sat up rubbing my clit and thrusting at the same time.

He flipped us so I was on bottom and with one hand holding him up and one rubbing me. He set an agonizingly slow pace.

"Faster Edward, harder, anything" I groaned.

He began to pound into me faster. I wrapped myself around him, the intenseness making me scream incoherently he grunted my name and I yelled his. I dug my nails into his back trying to get closer and then I came again, just at the same time that he did.

He held us connected as he pulled me on top of him. Both of us panting.

When we had both regained our breaths I looked at his beautiful face. I ran my finger along his jaw.

"Wow" I said. As he ran his fingers across my back making pasterns.

"My exact reaction love."

"Edward, I need to ask you something." I started, blushing

"Four" He answered.

I was confused. "Four what?"

"That is how many women I have slept with in my entire life." He said nonchalantly.

"So I am number 5?"

"No," He smiled, "You are number 4."

I smiled at him and cuddled into his chest knowing he wouldn't lie about that and being so glad that he was mine.

"Bella?"

"Four" I said.

"So I am number 5?"

"No, you are number 4."

**A.N So what did you think? I am a virgin so I almost pulled a S.M and let you make your own decisions but I figured I should at least try one lemon and if it was horrible you guys would tell me. So seriously tell me. I didn't know how to add the whole birth control thing but Bella's on the pill so Edward knows about it k. Oh and I thought it was important that everyone besides me know how many women Edward has been with. He isn't a man whore he is an escort as in escorting women. I didn't know if you think that was too fast, I was just tired of the whole they both don't know that the other one loves them. So annoying to write as the author. I believe in the whole love at first sight so you are lucky I waited five chapters for them to say it ;) Comment tell me what's up. **

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo **


	6. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: Stop asking I don't own Twilight I'm getting a complex here. :)**

**Ch.6 The Next Day**

**EPOV**

I woke up before Bella and smiled. The sun was glinting off her skin and she was still in my arms. This woman loved me, whoa, I mean we have only known each other for a week but crazier things have happened. **(A.N Like The govenator :)**

I decided to take a shower while my Bella slept.

**BPOV**

I woke up without Edward and nearly screamed. It was just a dream? Anguish took over me and then I looked down. I was naked. I looked on the floor our clothes were thrown everywhere. It wasn't a dream I started bouncing. Yay! Wait then where was Edward?

I listened and heard the shower and thought I heard something else.

I walked up to the door and opened it slightly, Edward was singing very off key and what he was singing was so hilarious that it took all my control not to burst out laughing.

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows_

_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together_

_Brighter then a lucky penny when your near the rain cloud disappears dear_

_And I feel so fine just to know that your mine_

_My life is sunshine lollipops and rainbows thats how this refrain goes so come on join in everybody. Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way when your in love to stay_

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows_

_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together_

_Brighter then a lucky penny when your near the rain cloud disappears dear_

_And I feel so fine just to know that your mine_

_My life is sunshine lollipops and rainbows thats how this refrain goes so come on join in everybody. Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way cuz your in love, your in love and love is here to stayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

I saw him move in the shower and turned the handles. I knew if I just stood there I would look like a stalker but my body didn't move. It was like it had a mind of it's own and the brains of the operation were in between my legs.

He stepped out, water sliding down his body.

I sighed at his beauty. I know it is weird to call a guy beautiful but Edward is.

He looked up and smiled at me, then his eyes raked over my body. Damn, right I'm still naked.

"You know love, you could have joined me." He said with a smirk.

"And end that fantastic Lesley Gore impersonation? I don't think so."

"You enjoyed that huh?" He said teasingly, "I'm glad, it's been stuck in my head since I heard you singing it in there." he pointed to the shower.

How had he made this about me and why was I blushing. Wait he was asleep yesterday when I came out... I gasped, "I knew I saw you looking at me through the mirror."

He smiled unashamed.

I shook my head, "Oh Mr. Cullen you are going to be punished."

"Really?" He said excitedly.

Ha ha silly rabbit, tricks are for kids.

"Yes" I said walking towards him, I saw him shiver in anticipation, "You see I was hungry and I was going to order room service but now my appetite has changed."

"Really?" He said breathlessly.

"Yep" I said as I drug my nails across his abs, they contracted and I got a ... rise out of him, I leaned close and he closed his eyes, "We are going to Denny's" and then I left the room. Muahaha

"Not nice Bella" Edward said after five minutes apparently he was in shock.

He came out, still in his birthday suit. Sigh.

He looked a little pissed when he saw me in my jeans and t-shirt with my hair in a pony tail.

"I would get dressed Edward because I am leaving in five minutes with or without you."

He rolled his eyes and was ready as I was walking out the door.

Edward kept muttering to himself and I laughed. We got in the elevator and I said,

"You look like a little boy having a temper tantrum"

"I am" he said sticking tongue out so I grabbed it... with my mouth and sucked it getting moans and groans from Edward, until I heard the bell ding and I stepped out I heard a frustrated growl from Edward. Silly Edward thinking he is the only person who can dazzle.

I got in the drivers side and started the car as Edward climbed.

"You my dear are the biggest tease in the entire world. I swear if I didn't love you so much I would so not be going to Denny's" he said the word as a curse.

"I love you too and if I didn't I would have thrown you out of the room naked and locked the deadbolt." I smiled innocently.

He shook his head. We pulled up and I smiled. He likes it and he knows it.

"If you behave you can decide what we do next." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

He grinned "OK."

333333333333333333333333333333333

**EPOV**

Oh silly Bella, she thinks she can be the only one to dazzle and tease? We sat down at a booth and ordered breakfast. She sat beside me instead of across so that made the teasing easier for me. 'Unconsciously' I dropped my hand in her lap. She ignored it.

I ran my fingers up her thigh and stopped just below the place I wanted to touch most. Through her jeans I could feel the electricity I felt every time I touched her. Bella's breathing hitched. I grinned in my head but kept a poker face looking at the drink menu.

"Ahem excuse me one minute I have to go do something real quick." Bella said awkwardly.

"Whatever you need to do Bella." I said nonchalantly.

Bella got up and I made my move I grabbed her cell and called Emmett's cell.

"Emmett it's Edward I need some help to get back at Bella."

333333333333333333333333333333333

**BPOV**

I went into the ladies room and screamed into my hands. Being sexually frustrated and not being able to do anything about it is horrible.

I splashed some cold water on my face and neck, and breathed deep. Not too much longer.

I went back to the table to find not only Edward but Emmett and Jasper too.

"Hey guys, where are the girls at?" I sat next to Jasper in front of Edward.

"They wanted to sleep in, but I got bored and decided I wanted some Denny's and so did Jazz and we found Edward isn't that fun?" Emmett said a little too enthusiastically.

Buzzers and flashing lights were going off in my head because Emmett would never leave Rose alone in bed unless there was a possibility for his version of fun.

Jasper was the worst liar so I said to him,"Uh huh. Jazz, was it Emmett's idea alone to come here?"

Jazz's eyes twitched to Edward faster then a blink and I knew.

"That's what I thought." I said at the same time Em and Edward groaned.

"So Eddie, what is my payback going to be, I already gave you the OK for anything" I said as I took off my shoe and crept my foot up his leg.

His breathing hitched and Emmett looked like a cartoon switching between our faces so quickly. Jasper suddenly gasped loudly and said ow.

"Damn it Emmett if you wanted to kick Bella you should have aimed kiddie corner."

That seemed to get Edward out of his daze unfortunately, and he smirked at me.

"Well love we," he pointed to the four of us, "Are going to be paint balling, without guns."

"Like in 10 Things I Hate About You?" I asked.

"Yeah but without the cheesy music playing," Emmett snorted.

"Hey I like that movie." Jasper and I said at the same time.

Emmett and Edward roared with laughter. Then they both said ow so apparently great minds think alike when it comes to kicking under the table.

We finished breakfast and went to the paint ball field. Cool. It had things to hide behind and we bought four barrels of paint balls which I'm sure was an astronomical price but I wasn't "allowed" to pay for it.

We had to play in our pants but they did offer white t-shirts that would get stained with the paint colors. Good thing Alice wasn't here or she would kill me.

I was getting pretty psyched until Emmett called teams.

"OK everyone how should we do this?" I asked

"I think those who like to watch chick flicks vs the men." Edward said with a playful smile.

Jasper smiled, "And what will Bella and I be winning?" I smiled back at him.

"The winners-cough me and Edward-cough will get to make the losers do whatever we want." Emmett said.

Edward grinned like the Cheshire cat. Oh no way am I losing. Jasper and I agreed on what we would make dumb and dumber do.

We seperated to different sides of the field.

Edward was gazing at me lust flowing from his eyes. _I can't wait to get your shirt wet_ he mouthed with a sexy grin, oh two can play at that game.

I stood up before Emmett said start and fanned myself with my hand. "Whew it is really hot don't you think Jazz." I asked innocently a little loudly.

He looked at my face and must have read my revenge emotions somehow so he smiled at me and said loudly, " Time out guys Bella's hot."

"I just need a drink, real quick, one sec." I ran over to the table where we had set down our things. I quickly lifted my shirt and tied it below my breasts. I turned towards Edward who looked at my stomach rather then my face. Grabbed my water bottle and poured it on my head. His jaw dropped.

"Eww Bella I can see you bra. Was that necessary?" Emmett asked.

Jasper just laughed at Edward's face. "Yes Em it was." I said.

I ran back to Jasper and he gave me a high five.

"Nicely done Bells."

I ducked behind our barrier and yelled, "GAME ON!"

I grabbed a paint ball and chucked it at Edward's still frozen form. It hit right at his chest. "Pinks a good color for you Eddie." I said.

Jasper stood up and ran while Emmett threw paint like a machine gun.

I quickly moved closer to Edward's station and kept throwing. He hit me above my chest.

It continued like this for hours until both sides were out. Jasper was covered as was Emmett. Edward was less then them but I won as I untied my shirt and the bottom half was virtually clean.

"Not fair Bella cheated."

"You never said she couldn't do that, in fact you could have too so we win!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Fine whatever what do we have to do?" Emmett grumbled.

Jasper and I looked at each other and grinned, "Edward, you have to take all of us to the movie of my choosing and... Emmett since you thoroughly pissed off Jazz you have tell Alice about the clothes and take complete blame."

"What? The movie fine whatever but I am not telling Alice it is my fault that yours and Jaspers clothes are ruined." Emmett cried.

"Oh yes you are Emmett McCarthy and you will thank us for not making you do what Bella wanted." Jasper said.

"Maybe I would rather do that."

"What did she want?" Edward asked suspiciously.

I grinned hugely, "You two kiss and make it my phone's screen saver."

Edward and Emmett looked shocked and Jasper shuddered, "I would have let her but I don't need that image in my brain."

"Bella you evil clever shrew." Was all Edward to say.

"Sick Bella, you are so weird. Aren't you guys like dating or something now? You want to lose him over all of this?" Emmett said as he impersonated Vanna White on his body.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes good thing Jasper talked some sense into me."

333333333333333333333333333333333

EMPOV

Shit mother fucker fuck shit. I do not want to talk to Alice. For being so small she is terrifying. She is going to be so pissed about the clothes, maybe I should bribe her into calmness. Yeah. I stopped at Caribou Coffee and grabbed a turtle mocha. (A.N soo yummy.) Coffee, chocolate and caramel, maybe she'll just take an arm off instead of pulling a Lorraina Bobit. **(A.N May have massacred her name but she's the one who cut off her husband's dick. Say it with me ouch.)**

I walked up to her door and took a deep breath. I knocked quietly maybe she wouldn't hear.

The door opened and there she stood the scariest person I had ever known and looking happy and innocent. "Hey Em, I don't know where Jazz is you want to come in Rose is here."

Great now my girl gets to see me beheaded by a sprite. Fantastic.

I walked in and waved at Rosie. She is so beautiful. Not now Emmett, Alice is about to kill you.

"Here Alice I got you your favorite."

"Mmm... wait why do you look so guilty Emmett?" She said suspiciously.

Oh dear god I am so dead.

"Alice you see Edward called me this morning and he was all 'come help me get back at Bella' and I'm all OK sure what's up and I was hanging with Jazz and I'm all you wanna go mess with Bella and he's all sure so we went to Denny's and we're like yeah lets go through paint at each other and stuff. So we did and I like bought them shirts.. kind of but their pants got ruined and don't kill me please Alice I want to live." I said in one breath.

"Emmett did you lose a bet?" She asked calmly.

I looked at my feet, "Yes."

"Thank you for being honest I am not mad at you because I love you. Now are your jeans ruined?"

"No Alice you know those sweats that I painted your apartment in? I changed into those."

"And did Jasper change?"

"No he said he was to quick to get caught."

"Uh huh, thank you Emmie I am not mad at you, but have you by chance seen my boyfriend?"

I sighed in relief yeah Scott free nice job Emmett.

"Yeah he's waiting for you to yell at me at the door."

"Is he really."

I watched in excitement as Alice yelled at Jasper for not being smart like me. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Then I looked at Rose and she looked ... angry.

She said, "Where's my coffee Emmett?"

**Yay another chapter done. They will be going to the Movie and who knows what else. Maybe another Lemon? I don't know. I love writing in Emmett POV it's fun. A twist in the next chapter :). So now do what you do and I'll love you forever. I was thinking about another story where Bella and Edward are running against eachother for president. What do you guys think? Comments make my heart pound that and Channing Tatum sigh**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	7. BITCH

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story, a Cocker spaniel puppy named Lady, an all black cat named Harry, and a big black a white cat named Andy aka Fatty and a tortoise named Tatiana yep.**

**A.N It'll be at the end. And Bella's club dress is up if anyone wants to see it.**

**Ch.7 Bitch**

**BPOV**

Edward got back to the room and we took a shower... to conserve water of course. I live green, yep that's why.

"Why are you grinning like you ate the yellow canary and the goldfish?" Edward asked me.

"No reason."

I kissed Edward, he smiled and turned back to the Daily Show with Jon Stewart.** (A.N Love J.S) **I smiled at him and left the room.

I met the girls and we all jumped into Rose's rented BMW, so her personality.

We sang along with the radio until Rose switched it off and looked at me in the passenger seat and said, "So how was the sex?"

"And how big is he?" Alice added.

"What, we didn't do anything." I said.

"Liar" they said.

"First of all your voice raised which means you feel guilty." Alice said.

"And you ran your fingers through your hair which means you need to tell us something but your to embarrassed to" Rose said.

"And your glowing which you only do after you masturbate or have sex." They said in perfect unison.

"Damn you guys, shut up. Ugh fine yes we did, it was the most amazing sex ever and he's huge. You freaks, I don't ask you about your sex lives. Also that is just creepy that you know that much, we need to stop hanging out."

They smiled. Stupid best friends.

"Thank you for the truth Bella." they said.

Idiots.

"Oh I love this song."

Alice turned up the radio

_She's a man eater and she's dancing like she's never danced before_

We jammed out to the flash dance hit and pulled up to the bistro.

"All right girls we have to decide what movie to make the boys go to."

"How about Get Smart? I really want to see that." Alice said.

"No they will enjoy that too much. This is payback for thinking I can't throw."

And keeping me sexually frustrated too long I added in my head.

"And for not being intelligent enough to not wear designer jeans to a paint game."

"And not getting me coffee."

We looked at Rose like she had lost her mind.

"How about Wall-E?" I asked.

"Emmett's already seen it twelve times and has the t-shirt." Rose said with an eye roll.

Alice picked up a paper and shrieked.

"Got it girls."

333333333333333333333333333333333

We all walked into the theater. The boys had been hounding us for details on what we picked but we didn't give anything. Rose would smile, I would shake my head and Alice would throw her head back and cackle like a witch. She isn't too good with subtlety when she was being evil.

We walked up to the theater and walked to the boy behind the counter.

Alice, Rose and I smiled before we said, "Six for Momma Mia! Please."

"What?! No way are we watching a musical." Emmett said.

"With music by Abba" Edward second.

"And Meryl Streep. Ever since the Devil Wears Prada she freaks me out." Jasper added.

Freak.

"Oh yes we are. We got to pick and you can't complain. Edward pay the man."

He grumbled the whole time. The boys all looked like someone killed their dogs. Excellent.

333333333333333333333333333333333

We exited the theater.

"You are the dancing queen" Edward sang as he held his fist like a microphone.

"young and... something only seventeen" Emmett sang back at him

"You can dance you can jive" Edward sang loudly. A couple walking beside us walked faster to get away from us.

"Having the time of your life" Emmett sang loudly and off key.

"OOo" Jasper sang.

"See that girl watch that scene digging the dancing queen." They sang together.

Jeez. We slowed down so we were about ten steps behind them. Hopefully no one thinks we are with the three psychos. They were still singing and dancing.

A couple older ladies walked by us and one said to the other, "Oh look at the adorable gay couple up there and their friend. I hoped they enjoyed the movie." As she pointed to our men.

Wow. She is so right.

333333333333333333333333333333333

We got back hotel.

The boys were now singing Momma Mia! They are so embarrassing.

Edward and I walked into the room and he looked at me oddly.

"Why are you building the wall again?" He asked.

"Because you are a weirdo, and I am afraid you will be singing show tunes in your sleep."

He smiled and lunged at me.

"Oh don't worry my dreams are only about you and things I want to do to you." He said with a sexy smirk.

"Mmm, like what?"

And he showed me.

333333333333333333333333333333333

I woke up and groaned. Today was the day of the wedding rehearsal and I knew that I couldn't get out of it. I got up to shower and Edward frowned in his sleep. His arm reached for me and I smiled. My shower could wait.

I laid in bed looking at Edward sleep. He was so beautiful and tranquil. He looked like he didn't have a worry in the world. It was really wonderful. I sighed and scooted closer to him. When my nose was almost touching his, his arm tightened around me and he smiled, "Good morning love," he said without opening his eyes.

I smiled, "Mmm morning to you to Emmett."

His eyes opened wide and he saw my humored expression.

"Not funny Bella."

"It was very funny and you know it."

"Well I'm going to take a shower, big day today, we get to see the blessed event acted out."

He looked deep into my eyes, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes and no, I am still a little bitter, but I haven't been as happy as I have been with you in like... ever." I looked at him and kissed him to show how serious I was about those words.

"Mmm do you want to share a shower?"

I sighed, "Well it is already 9:30 and we need to leave at 10 and that just isn't a long enough shower with you." I grinned at that memory.

He laughed. "Your right we'll save that for later."

I showered and got out so Edward could jump in there.

I got dressed in a simple white dress with a purple ribbon as the belt. I brushed my hair and curled it lightly.

Edward came out in a casual jacket and slacks outfit. Yum. Not now Bella.

I called Alice and Rose's room and they said to meet them downstairs, they already had a pool game going and they were kicking the guys' asses.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we left the hotel. We grabbed some dough nuts and headed to my mother and Phil's home where the rehearsal was being held.

"So where exactly is the wedding taking place?" Edward asked.

Had I not told him yet huh. "It is going to be out behind my mom's house. She has started gardening and she wants to show it off I think." Although since it was the first hobby she had stuck to, so I couldn't really blame her.

"That's nice," Edward said in an uninterested tone. I laughed under my breath.

We pulled up in front of my mother and Phil's new house. It was two stories and a pretty cream color with a stone path leading to the door and another that was outlined with flowers and ribbon.

"I'm guessing we take this path."

"Yep yeppy yep yep" Alice said, she love decorations almost as much as fashion so she looked at the ribbon with a critical eye.

"At your wedding we'll use silks from India instead of this kind of stuff from Wal-mart." She said dismissively to me.

I rolled my eyes, "I need a fiancé first Alice."

She raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly at Edward who was laughing with Emmett, at Jasper it looked like.

"I have already seen it." Alice said in her clairvoyant voice.

"Wow Alice, fashion designer, wedding planner and psychic where do you fit in annoying pixie?" I asked.

"Right between kiss my ass and suck it." She said while showing me a perfectly manicured nail.

"Lady like."

"Edward did Bella ever tell you about her 21st birthday party we threw her?" Alice said.

I clamped my hand around her mouth and gestured that we should get to the party. Rose was laughing remembering my embarrassment. Jerk. Edward looked at me curiously and raised an eyebrow. I waved my hand at him dismissively.

Alice started to talk though it was muffled. I ran forward with her in front of me and we came up to the tent my mom had pitched in the middle of the yard.

"Hi mom" I said. "This looks amazing. I like what you've done with the place."

"Yeah I like it." She said as she looked around. "So are you hungry? There are some sandwiches and stuff at the table."

"I'm fine, anyone hungry?" I said as I looked around.

Emmett raced ahead and filled a plate.

Rose groaned and put her hand to her face looking exasperated.

"I'm so sorry Renee, he doesn't know how to behave. He was raised by grizzly bears." Rose sighed.

Renee laughed.

We joined the party mingling with distant relatives and people I recognized. Alice had a group of teenagers around her asking about ABC fashions, Jasper was in a heated debate about the confederate states right to separate from the country with a man who looked like Colonel Sanders, Emmett was talking to Phil and his friends about the upcoming football season, Rose was sitting down at one of the tables with a group of teenage boys hanging on her every word, and Edward was holding my hand laughing at my Uncle Jack's lame jokes. I have the best friends in the world.

People started clapping and I saw Mike and Jessica come out of the house. Her hair was everywhere and he had lipstick on his collar. Classy.

They waved to everyone. Seeing me, Jessica looked unrealistically happy, not that big of a surprise she is incredibly fake including her nose and chin, and Mike looked warily at Edward.

Yep this is so fun, the awkwardness is so fantastic.

They walked around talking to everyone. Edward squeezed my hand tightly when it was our turn.

"Sooo Jessica, what are you doing these days for your profession?" I asked, last time I had seen her I was leaving town and flipping off the whole state.

"I don't have one, Mike's dad gave him the store so I just stay at home and take care of the house."

"That's nice." I said.

"Yeah so where are you living?"

"I live downtown Manhattan in a penthouse close to ABC headquarters." I said.

"Right your in fashion now that's nice."

Awkward pause...Awkward pause...Awkward pause...Awkward pause...

"So Mike how are your feet?" Edward asked.

"My feet? Umm fine." He answered in a bewildered voice.

"I mean about the wedding... cold feet you know."

"Oh right." He said with a slight nod.

I smiled at Edward, he was trying not to laugh. Mike invited him to meet the groomsmen and he accepted leaving Jessica and me. Another awkward pause.

_Say something Bella, say something, stop standing here like an idiot._

"So Bella,"Jessica started with a smile I recognized from when Mike and I dated, the envious angry fake happy one, " You happy with Edward? He seems nice. Too bad I'm with Mike other wise he'd be in trouble." She turned to her bridesmaid and started talking to her.

Bitch.

I pulled my arm back and clenched my fist, then the ground was in my face and someone was on my back.

"Don't do it Bella, she wants to see you hurt." Alice whispered by my ear.

I was shaking from the rage flowing in my veins_. She had the fucking nerve to threaten my relationship and throw Mike in my face. BITCH. I hate her, she wants to bring up shit and act nice? I hate her with every bone in my body. I will murder her fake ass._

"Bella can I let you up?" Rose asked from my back.

"Yes" I breathed.

I stood up and looked at my dress, it had grass and mud stains. Fucking great. I really liked this dress. The girls dragged me away Alice muttering about her genius at bringing herself a back up dress.

I looked at Alice like she was crazy when she held up the "dress".

Alice, that would be barely appropriate on you and I am five inches taller, I wanted to say but I was still so angry at Jessica that I couldn't speak. I just grabbed it and headed into the house to change.(Dress on profile too.)

I didn't look in a mirror at the atrocity and I went towards the back door.

Deep breath Bella, deep breath she will be bitter for the rest of her life because she is stuck here with your sloppy seconds. I thought. Shit I am really mad.

I walked outside and people turned to see who was coming from the house and people's jaws dropped.

I can't look that bad. I looked in the glass door and saw. Wow, if the blue dress was a fuck me dress then this one was a fuck me in front of everyone dress. It was red and hit mid-way to my thigh. It clung to my body in ways that though it covered, didn't leave much to the imagination. Like I had through red paint on myself. Shit.

I held my head high and walked to Edward whose jaw was touching the floor, I was just waiting for his tongue to roll out like a cartoon and start howling. "Close your mouth Edward, we need a reason to leave."

"Umm... I ... Bella... you... soo hot." Edward stammered.

"Well put love, you know you have seen me naked." I said.

His eyes glazed over at the memory. OK he will not be helping anytime soon.

I walked over to where my girls were who looked shocked.

"I can't believe this, we need to leave." I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Bella you are such a babe. Oh my god if I wasn't with Emmett and straight I would jump you right now." Rose said.

"And roll around in jell-o" Alice added.

Helpful, god is everyone I know completely insane I looked around and Emmett was shoving his face with finger sandwiches while Jasper looked at him disgustedly.

Ah my saviors, they wouldn't notice me sexually if I walked out naked.

I ran over to Em and Jazz, "Guys we are leaving NOW."

"But Bella, hey when did you change, I want to eat some more." Emmett whined.

"Emmett if you get Rose and Alice into the car right now, I will pay your room service bill no matter what you order" he opened his mouth, "Jeez Em including porn" He grinned and ran to the girls threw each one over his shoulder and went down the path.

"Jazz I need your help with Ed-" I was interrupted by a piercing scream. Everyone and I... except for Edward whose eyes had yet to leave my body, looked over at Jessica.

"Oh no my nose. A bee stung my nose." Wow poetic justice.

**A.N There we go Jessica got stung by a bee love it! I hoped you liked this chapter. I did. I have been updating super fast but that may slow a bit these were already finished yesterday. Comment back love you all.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	8. Twilight Exit and Karma

**Disclaimer: Don't own, yawn bored with it now.**

**A.N OK there is a lemon right away so if you don't want to read skip the first few pages.**

**Chapter 8: Twilight Exit and Karma**

**BPOV**

It turns out that Jessica is allergic to bee stings, not deathly but severely. Right before the paramedics showed up her face looked like, well like the Elephant man's ass. It's really not funny.

"Bella why are you giggling?" Edward asked?

"No reason." Oh I am so going to hell.

The hotel came into sight and I sighed with relief. I felt like a twenty dollar hooker in this get-up and it was freaking me out.

I rushed through the lobby and up the stairs. I wasn't going to wait for the elevator.

I opened my door and sighed.

Edward walked in as I was beginning to take off the scary heals I was in.

"Bella, leave them on." he said with a sexy smirk.

It was obviously a command. Oh shit. I quivered. He is so hot.

He slowly stalked toward me like a lion hunting his prey. I whimpered in anticipation.

"Should we have some fun Bella?"

"Yes" I whispered.

He walked to me and ripped the dress off at the seam. I stood in front of him only in the heals. He growled. "Mmm Bella, I love you so much. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes" I said my voice husky with lust.

"Lay down" He commanded and I felt myself become slick with my passion.

I laid down and he went to the dresser. He got four ties out and said, "Spread your arms and legs."

I did.

He tied my arms and legs to the bed post and then looked at me. I know that I would normally have been embarrassed but I was to far gone in my passion to let his hungry eyes make me blush.

He leaned towards me and thrust his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced and he slowly slid his hands down my arms, collar bone and ribs. Ignoring all the parts of my body that I wanted him to touch most.

"Edward, please" I whimpered, "I need you to touch me."

He smiled against my lips, "Impatient Bella?"

His head dipped lower going to my neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin at the bottom. The throbbing got worse.

Then he went lower, making a trail of licks and bites between my breasts. My nipples became hard, begging for his mouth or hands.

He rolled over so that he was lying next to me and took one in his hand massaging while he attacked my lips.

He rolled my nipples in between his fingers, flicking them and making my back arch into his hands.

His mouth left mine and he took one into his mouth. Sucking and biting until I was writhing. I couldn't rub my legs together to get the friction I needed and the throbbing was becoming unbarible.

I looked at his blowing air on the freshly licked nipple and my impatience got the best of me.

"All you have to do is look at me and I get wet. Please Edward I need you inside of me now!" I hissed at him.

He looked... amused, turned on yes, I could feel the evidence on my leg but the amusement sent me into an anger that I hadn't felt before.

"Untie me." I said in a slow voice.

He did which was a wise choice.

As soon as he was done I flipped us over and took off his boxers. He had taken off the rest sometime during my torture.

I released him and his cock sprung at me. I grabbed it and pumped while he hissed.

"Bella you need to get on me now." He said his jaw clenched with control.

I smiled good now he was as frustrated as me.

I hovered above him and took him inside of me, I couldn't wait any longer. I thrusted on top of him. He grabbed my hips and thrusted at the same time earing screams from me and moans from him.

"Oh Bella, your so tight, I love the way you feel."

"Edward I'm so close harder, faster."

He took my clit between his fingers and squeezed and that was all it took. I fell forward riding out my orgasm as he thrusted twice and then came.

"Bella" he moaned.

After I could speak again I said, "That was amazing."

"Your telling me, it was painful watching you writhe and not being inside of you."

Then we fell into a deep sleep.

**(A.N bare in mind that it is like 3 o'clock OK. They went to the lunch thing)**

333333333333333333333333333333

The phone rang waking me from my comfortable slumber.

"Hello?" I asked. I felt Edward stir beside me.

"Bella get up it is like 9 how long have you been asleep for?"

"Six hours around there."

"Did you get the message from your mom?"

"No what message?"

"Jessica's face won't go down for five days so the postponing it to next Saturday! We are going to be here for another week!So get up we are celebrating."

"Celebrating what Alice?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Well besides your and Edward's active sex lives" - I growled- "down girl we are celebrating the Karma gods that are watching out for you."

I laughed. "We are not celebrating Jessica's unfortunate circumstances."

That woke Edward up and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we are and the limo will be here in fifteen so wash off the DNA and get your freaky asses down here." Then she hung up. Sick.

"Time to get up Edward apparently we are celebrating and we need to shower."

He waggled his eyebrows.

"Nope only fifteen minutes."

He looked so sad at the prospect that I laughed. I kissed him and jumped in the shower. I wonder where we are going.

333333333333333333333333333333

We got in the limo and he took off.

We pulled up to The Twilight Exit.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's a bar and karaoke club!" Alice exclaimed. (A.N This is a real place in Seattle!)

We walked in and I saw a sign that said No shoes no shirt no crack. And One Drink Minimum.

What the hell did Alice do?

We heard a man singing Man I feel like a Woman very off pitched and I was crazy terrified.

It was really dive-y which is nice and kind of retro looking. Like what you would imagine Hef's first apartment would look like. (A.N OK there are going to be a lot of songs, they are at a flipping karaoke bar peeps.)

We walked up to the bar and ordered some drinks. I said, "Make it strong please."

The bartender looked at me amused and leaned towards me, "Honey that's the only way we make'em."

After a couple rounds of drinks Alice got on stage and sang.

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_You're the one who makes me happy honey_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes_

_And see you before me_

_Think I would die_

_If you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see_

_Just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees_

_I'd do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

The drunk crowd went while. Jasper was in awe, Edward and Emmett looked stunned and Rose and I had fallen on the floor laughing.

She came back smiling, slightly swaying and asked, "What did you think?"

Jasper growled in her ear. Eww. Rose laughed and I just grabbed my drink.

"You are the baddest bitch in here Alice" Emmett said.

"Really?" Rose asked.

Shit. Here we go bring out your dicks the pissing contest has begun.

Rose grabbed her drink and slammed it. "I'm up" she said.

_You walked into the party_

_Like you were walking onto a yacht_

_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

_Your scarf it was apricot_

_You had one eye in the mirror_

_As you watched yourself gavotte_

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_

_They'd be your partner, and_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

_You had me several years ago_

_When I was still quite naive_

_Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair_

_And that you would never leave_

_But you gave away the things you loved_

_And one of them was me_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_

_Clouds in my coffee, and_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_

_Clouds in my coffee, and_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

_Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga_

_And your horse naturally won_

_Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia_

_To see the total eclipse of the sun_

_Well, you're where you should be all the time_

_And when you're not, you're with_

_Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend_

_Wife of a close friend, and_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain (so vain)_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?_

She sang the lyrics at Emmett and he winced a little.

"Guess I'm not getting any tonight." he mumbled. I laughed. Oh man this is the best night ever. I ordered a three wise men.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"1 part Jack Daniels, 1 part Johnnie Walker and 1 part Jim Beam, the three wise men." I laughed.

He shook his head at me.

Rose came over to the table. Emmett stood up. "I'm going up there."

He walked up and all the drunk women whistled or cat called. Ha idiots.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt _He took off his shirt and waved it around his head.

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean _He began to walk up and down the stage pouting.

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touchie on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touchie on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Edward had busted out laughing and Rose hadn't breathed since he took off his shirt. I could not stop laughing. My friends are completely insane.

"Ha ha beat that Jasper!"

Jasper looked into Alice's eyes with so much love that my heart swelled. He walked up and stared into Alice's eyes.

(A.N This is when you say you love me by Josh Groban love it!!)

_Like the sound of silence calling,_

_I hear your voice and suddenly_

_I'm falling, lost in a dream._

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_

_You say those words and my heart stops beating._

_I wonder what it means._

_What could it be that comes over me?_

_At times I can't move._

_At times I can hardly breath._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_You're the one I've always thought of._

_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._

_You're where I belong._

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly_

_For a moment in time._

_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,_

_And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_bridge:_

_And this journey that we're on._

_How far we've come and I celebrate every moment._

_And when you say you love me,_

_That's all you have to say._

_I'll always feel this way._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment,I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me._

_When you say you love me._

_Do you know how I love you?_

The drunk women in the crowd were swooning literally. Although the whole time his eyes didn't leave Alice we all got hit by the strong love emotion Jasper had projected. Damn.

"Damn" Rose said.

"My sentiments exactly."

"I am so fucking lucky, I mean I get fucking Romeo." Alice said.

Rose and I nodded our heads solemnly.

"Yeah and I get the fucking stripper." Rose said as she smacked Emmett in the head.

"Hey, you liked it."

"Huh tough act to follow." Was all Edward said.

"OK Bella your turn" Jasper said.

"Ha ha OK jokes over." I said somewhat panicked.

"No get your ass up there." Alice said, "Edward did we ever tell you about Bella's 21st birthday party."

"Fine" I growled.

I got up and looked at the song choices, Aw I love this song!

I picked it and began to sing looking at Edward.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

I finished and some of the drunk women around the stage were holding each other and sobbing. Damn women get it together.

I got to the table. Edward looked shocked. Jasper smiled at me, the girls had happy tears and Emmett... Emmett was sobbing.

I smiled.

Edward whispered to the boys and they all got up. Last one and we get to go home, well go hotel really.

Edward stood in front of Jasper and Emmett.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_For the longest time_

_If you said goodbye to me tonight_

_There would still be music left to write_

_What else could I do_

_I'm so inspired by you_

_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Once I thought my innocence was gone_

_Now I know that happiness goes on_

_That's where you found me_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I haven't been there for the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest_

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_

_And the greatest miracle of all_

_Is how I need you_

_And how you needed me too_

_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Maybe this won't last very long_

_But you feel so right_

_And I could be wrong_

_Maybe I've been hoping too hard_

_But I've gone this far_

_And it's more than I hoped for_

_Who knows how much further we'll go on_

_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_

_I'll take my chances_

_I forgot how nice romance is_

_I haven't been there for the longest time_

_I had second thoughts at the start_

_I said to myself_

_Hold on to your heart_

_Now I know the woman that you are_

_You're wonderful so far_

_And it's more than I hoped for_

_I don't care what consequence it brings_

_I have been a fool for lesser things_

_I want you so bad_

_I think you ought to know that_

_I intend to hold you for the longest time_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh _

_For the longest time_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_For the longest time_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_For the longest time_

The boys sang back up and I smiled the whole time. I am the luckiest woman.

A.N OK there we are another chapter. I hope you liked it! No one responded to my president idea so I guess it did suck lol. Yay! I'm so happy I'm home alone. So I know that it was really a filler chapter but I need them to have fun after the whole Jessica thing. Comment tell me what you think should happen next after all they have another week. Plus a day lol.

xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo


	9. Best Day Ever

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money. Way sad that that is what our society has come too.**

**Ch.9 Best Day Ever**

**BPOV**

At 7:15am my phone started to ring. I groaned and got up. I answered it and my mom's frantic voice answered.

"Bella my dear, I need you to come over tomorrow and bring everyone. The wedding is still postponed but a ton of family is here and Jessica won't go see anyone. I need your help."

"Yes mom of course. What time?"

I hung up with Renee and sat up. Time for a shower.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard a knock at the door.

"Beeellllllaaaa! Answer the door!" Alice screeched.

"Coming Alice."

"That's what Jasper said." I heard Emmett say followed by a smack and ow.

"Idiot" I murmured.

I opened it to see all of them there.

"What's up guys?"

"Today is Celebrate Karma day part two everyone gets to pick something we do!"

I smiled and said, "Let me get Edward get up."

"Let me do it!" Emmett said before jumping past me.

"Wait Em-"I started but it was to late.

Emmett had dumped his water bottle on Edward who in turn jumped from the bed.

"Hey guys." He said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Because there stood Edward in all his glory.

He looked down and grabbed a sheet.

"Wow Bella you are so lucky." Rose whispered.

"Yeah it's like he has a third leg." Alice said in awe.

I blushed and pushed everyone outside.

Edward got dressed in a flash and all six of us got in the elevator.

"So who goes first?" Edward asked.

"Well we are going to go to breakfast and we'll decide a fair way there" Alice answered.

"Denny's!" Emmett screamed which reverberated in the elevator.

"No way we had that already this week! I want Perkins!" Jasper whined.

"Lets vote-idiots-" Alice said.

Denny's got two so Perkins it is.

We sat down and looked at the menu.

"IwantpancakesIwantpancakesIwantpancakesIwantpancakesIwantpancakesIwantpancakes" Emmett sang. Jeez sometimes he is a fucking three year old.

The waitress came over.

Emmett went first. "I would like your five blueberry pancakes and a meat lovers scrambler with a chocolate chocolate chip mammoth muffin!" He exclaimed. The waitress looked a little horrified.

"And to drink?" She asked him.

"I'd like skim milk, have to watch my figure you know." Emmett smiled.

We all rolled our eyes she looked to the left of Em and asked rose, "What would you like?"

She looked at her menu, "I'd like the eggs Benedict with fruit and a bottomless cup of coffee please." Rose was always uber sweet to people who handled her food. She had worked in a restaurant and knew what could happen. She had told us that the movie Waiting was probably a documentary.

"OK."

She looked at me expectantly.

"Umm I'll have your Country club omelette's please. With wheat toast. And I'll have coffee also. Thank you." After thinking about Waiting I put on the charm. Please no pubes as a garnish. (A.N If you haven't seen Waiting be warned I almost puked.)

She did a double take at Edward, can't say I blame her.

"I'll have the Tremendous twelve. I'd like my eggs scrambled with cheese, sausage links and breakfast potatoes."

Rose leaned towards me and whispered, "Damn Bella what did you do to him to work up that appetite."

I blushed.

Jasper ordered the Steak and eggs like he gets every time.

Alice looked excited. "I want the strawberry waffle please! Oh and umm hot tea. Yumm. Can I also get six straws please."

Our food came and we watched in horror as Emmett attacked his pancakes.

Edward's fork was frozen in front of his mouth.

Alice however was chewing on one of her straws.

We finished and Alice held up the straws, "OK everyone pick one. Whoever gets the smallest gets to go first."

We all drew them.

"Sweet!" Jasper said.

"So what are we doing?" Emmett said before licking his maple syrup filled plate.

"We are going to the Seattle Art Museum." Jasper said with a smile.

I was way excited I loved art more then most things. The first thing I had bought with my first big paycheck had been a original Monet. It hung in my room so I could wake up and see it.

"Mannnn Jasper why do you always pick boring things." Emmett complained.

We arrived at the Seattle Art Museum and paid the entrance fee.

"Holy Shit look at all these naked chicks. It's like a strip club." Emmett said with a shit eating grin.

"Fuck Emmett, were you dropped on your head? This is culture and all you can see is tits and ass. I'm ashamed that you are my best friend." Jasper said in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry Jazz oh my god look at this!" He dragged Rose away.

"Guys look it is a Mercedes Benz coffin this is fucking sweet I love this place."

I smiled.

"OK lets meet back here in two hours then we'll pick who gets to go next." Alice smiled as she walked off with Jasper.

Edward and I walked off.

We walked around looking at the art. We saw The judgment of Paris which had always struck me because there are three naked women and you look at their faces right away wondering about them. (Pic on profile)

We met back at the Mercedes coffin where Emmett and Rose were.

"That was fucking sweeeet." Emmett elongated his words.

Jasper walked in with an awe struck face. Alice was grinning, and behind them were two security guards.

"Excuse me miss, are these two your friends." The biggest security guard asked me.

"Umm yes sir."

"We caught them having sex behind a statue. Please escort them out and they are not welcome back." (Pic of statue on profile)

"Thank you for not calling the police. I'm so sorry." I answered.

I grabbed Alice's hand and tore out of there. "Jesus Christ Alice what the hell?"

"Jasper was getting hot and heavy with all the art so yeah."

Oh my god.

We drew straws again. Rose won.

"We are going to the K1 Indoor go cart track." (Pic on profile)

"Yay! This is the best day! Naked chicks, pancakes, Mercedes coffins and go carts!" Emmett said as he danced.

We arrived at the K1 and entered.

They told us that we got 12 minutes and we could all race together.

"I want the black car!" Alice screamed.

"Blue is mine" I yelled.

"Dibs on the red!" Rose yelled.

We climbed in and then looked at the boys.

Edward was in the yellow car, Jasper in the purple and Emmett was in the pink.

"Wow, Emmett you look pretty." I laughed.

"Your going down Swan." He replied.

The lights came on. Red...Yellow...Green.

I slammed on the gas. There were so many turns that I lost control and hit the side. Damn it now Emmett is going to win.

The buzzer sounded so we were done.

"Yay I beat everyone" Alice screamed.

"Fuckdamnitcocksuckingbitchwhoreshitfuck." Emmett screamed.

I heard Rose laughing.

I walked to the end of the track. "So who's next?"

We drew straws and Emmett jumped.

"We are going to Babeland" Emmett said in a singsong voice.

"Is that a strip club?" Edward asked.

"No, it's a sex shop I saw!" Emmett exclaimed.

I blushed when Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "And everyone has to get at least two things. No condoms" Emmett added. (A.N I looked at this online so There are pics of what they each bought on my profile if you want to see it.)

We pulled up in front of the store. It was a bright yellow with a pink sign. Dear god.

We entered and branched out.

"Can I help you?" A guy asked. His employee tag read Nick G. (This is my gay best friend Nick.)

"Umm, what does your girlfriend like?" I asked with a blush.

"Well I'm gay but my boyfriend Tony likes this" he handed me a vibrating cock ring. Oh dear god. He smiled, "No need to be embarrassed dear, the hardest part is walking in and then when you return back to bedroom with your boyfriend." He winked at me.

I laughed. "Well thanks I'll just look around."

Edward was across the room so I went by him.

"What you looking at." It appeared to be a butterfly with a remote.

He smiled at me, "It is a clit massager. You would put it on and I would have the remote. We could be 20 feet away." (Pic on profile :)

I smiled and got shivers.

"So" he continued, "I only need one more."

I smiled and went off to look alone.

I looked at a set of candles. Hmm, I read the tag. (Pic on Profile)

_**This ingenious trio of votive candles not only sets the stage for a decadent massage, they deliver it. The melting wax, made of gentle, skin-safe soy, transforms into a warm, fragrant massage oil. Blow out the flame, drizzle the warm oil on your lover's body, and unwind with a massage as good for the body as it is for the soul. Trio includes one candle each of Chocolate Hazelnut, Mango Vanilla, and Mojito Peppermint.**_

Wow, that is way cool. Alright I'm getting this. Nice job Bella.

I walked over to the section of games. I looked around and found a set of dice. OK this should be fun.

"I'm done" I called after Nick checked me out.

"Me too" Alice called, I walked over to her.

"So what did you get?" She asked.

I showed her.

"That's cool Bella. Wanna see mine" She asked as she wagged her eyebrows.

I laughed, "OK. Hit me with it."

She pulled out some edible underwear. Ha ha "Kinky Alice"

"And for tonight for me and you and Rose." She pulled out penis drink stirs wow.

I blushed.

Rose came out and looked at the stirs and started laughing. "We... Are... So... Using... Those. She gasped.

"What did you get?"

"Penis mints and a sex game." She said nonchalantly.

She pulled out a tin of mints and a board game. Dear god what a freak.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella look what I got." Emmett exclaimed.

He showed me a coloring book and I read the title.

"You bought a coloring book called the cunt coloring book?!"

"Yeah it's awesome. It's like my two favorite things in one." He sighed.

Emmett what else did you get. He opened his bag and pulled out what looked like a flashlight with lips.

"Oh no Emmett is that what I think it is?" I asked more then slightly appalled.

"If you think that it is a vibrator shaped like lips then yes." He answered seriously.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked. "I just had an intense conversation with that Nick guy about his dog Fifi."

"So what did you get?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I got this cool vibrating ring for his and her pleasure and look it's bad ass it has spikes."

"They are jell Jazz" I said holding back laughter.

"Anddddd" Emmett said.

"A book"

"What the Karma Sutra let me see."

"No Emmett don't" but he had pulled it out.

"The Smart Girls Guide To The G-Spot" Emmett read.

That did it Rose, Alice and I were rolling on the floor.

"Shut up it looked like an interesting read."

"I don't know about you guys but that man just hit on me." Edward said pointing at Nick who waved coyly.

I smiled. "So what else did you get?"

He smiled at me with lust in his eyes, " I got these."

He pulled out a stack of cards that all said 52 sex positions.

I blushed and felt a little excited.

"Okay time to draw straws." Alice announced after we waved goodbye to Nick.

Edward won.

"I just want to take some pictures by the space needle guys and eat in the restaurant then we can draw again."

"Cool it revolves you know" Emmett said. "Oh and in case I haven't already said it, today is the best day ever!" he added.

Gotta love Emmett.

We arrived and took pictures with a disposable camera. The couples all took some, Edward kissed me in a Hollywood style lean and I laughed, The boys did muscle poses, the girls flung our arms together and then we took a group picture.

We entered the Space needle and took the elevator to the restaurant.

We all ordered a bottle of red wine and then looked at our menus.

"Wow look at the prices." I said.

"Yeah there is a burger on here that is more expensive then the crab!" Alice said.

"I'm getting that!" Emmett exclaimed.

The waitress came over, we had told Edward what we wanted so he pointed to us as he ordered.

"SkyCity Burger, Dungeness Crab Melt,Washington Dungeness Crab Cakes, Shrimp and Crab Louis, Washington Grown Chicken Breast Sandwich, and the Seasonal Vegetables in Puff Pastry" He said. The waitress got it all down and smiled at us.

Alice got up to go to the bathroom so I joined her.

As she was checking her lipstick she asked, "So Bella do you want to draw straws again or should we just agree to do something together?"

"Like what, no shopping Ali"

"Jeez you act like I fucking shot your foot off in the process of getting a bag."

"You were the one who took us to that freaky ass neighborhood where we were asked by fucking hookers if we wanted to party. I think I am emotionally scarred from seeing them in tube tops with c-section scars. Damn."

"Hey they were very nice and gave us directions. And they are working girls, don't make fun of the c-section scars they probably just wanted to keep a tight shop."

"Fuck Alice, just tell me what you want to do."

"Go bowling."

"You want to rent shoes?"

"No I want to go buy some at this sports store, then I want you to pick bowling."

I thought about it. Watching Edward swing his strong arms, bending over. Mmm.

"OK Alice."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down and hugged me.

We went back to the table where Emmett was finishing off Roses crab cakes. God that man can eat like nobody's business.

"We talked and we are going to go shopping for bowling shoes and maybe shirts and then we are going bowling!" Alice jumped up and down. Jasper's eyes glazed over.

"No sex in the bowling ally Jazz" I added. He scowled at me.

We arrived in front of the sports store and Alice rushed in. She rushed over to the bowling section and grabbed three white and pink bowling shirts and three white and blue and then rushed over to the cashier and talked about logos and putting our names on them.

We sat on a bench in the front of the store and watched as she attacked the shoes mumbling sizes to herself.

"We are done miss, that is the fastest we have ever done it I assure you." the clerk said.

He showed us the boy's outfits first. On the front was their names. The back was interesting

"Get it? Like the three strikes the turkey isn't that awesome!" Alice grinned.

Emmett picked Alice up and swung her in a circle "That is the shit Alice; I'm going to wear it all the time!!"

Edward looked at me and grinned sexily, "I'd rather see you triple x rated Bella" he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"What do ours look like Alice?" I asked hoping to distract myself from Edwards roaming hand.

"That is so funny Alice!"

"I know it's crazy. I love it" She laughed.

We paid for everything and headed to the bowling alley.

We got to the bowling alley and Edward was smiling like a crazy person.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella should we have a little bet between us?" He asked.

"What are we betting?"

"If I win, we are using the cards tonight." He smiled.

"How many?" I asked.

"Lets see hmm 10."

"OK and if I win?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want to play with the dice I got."

He smiled, "Ah a win win. OK let's do it."

We shook, I looked around at the girls who all had mischievous smiles and were shaking the boys hands.

Silly silly boys. They all looked smug.

The game ended. All three of us got perfect games. We used to bowl every weekend when we were broke. Cheap beer and we knew the guy at the bowling alley so he would let us have an alley for free.

The boys wouldn't stop complaining.

"You hustled us!" Edward exclaimed.

"How did you not tell us that you were professionals."

"Damn it, I wanted to use that mouth thing on you Rose."

We walked outside and Edward looked at me, "You ready to play dice?"

"Oh sorry Edward, I'm tired."

**A.N Sorry for the delay everyone I had serious writers block. If I go two or more days without a update send me some ideas. Drama will be rampant in the next chapter. No conflict is zero fun right? Give me comments I'm super depressed I need love. School starts in a week lameness.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	10. The Drama Begins

**Disclaimer:I own Twilight! Oh wait no I don't damn.**

**Ch. 10**

**BPOV**

Edward and I had stayed up late playing dice, turns out playing a game that is all about four play is a gateway drug to sex. Who would have thought.

We went to bed around 4 so when the alarm went off at 9 to head over to my mom's I wanted to cry.

I buried my face.

"What's the matter love?" Edward asked as he rubbed his eyes.

I looked at him incredulously, "It is your fault."

"My fault am I the one who bought the dice? No, and I am not the one who started the fifth round last night am I" He grinned at me, his smug smile almost screaming his satisfaction.

"No you didn't jackass." I murmured.

"To think I let you kiss me with that mouth." he said.

"Oh you let me do you." I asked leaning in.

"Yep" he popped his answer.

I was an inch from his lips. He closed his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower." I whispered.

"Mmm yes you can- wait what?" He asked perplexed.

I hopped out of the bed, grabbed my clothes and jumped in the shower.

We arrived at Renee's with time to spare. The garden was set up with tents and music and fairy lights that would turn on at dusk. I saw a sign that said

Aha so the wedding was now a welcome home party, clever Renee. Edward leaned towards me, "Is this still your home Bella?"

My home is with you is what I wanted to say but instead I said, "Not anymore, my heart left this place along time ago."

He smiled, almost as though he could read through my answer. He leaned toward me but was interrupted by a high squeal. I closed my eyes please god if you are listening don't let that be-

"BELLA!!"

I forced a smile and opened my eyes, "Laura!"

"Who is this?" Laura asked after screaming and jumping for ten minutes.

"Laura this is Edward my boyfriend. Edward this is Jessica's step sister from her mother's fourth marriage."

"Nice to meet you." Edward smiled politely.

We talked to Laura about her college classes. She was studying to become a P.E teacher.

"That's great. Where do you want to work?" I asked.

"Nowhere I'm hoping to bag a rich one. All my past boyfriends have been either law students or medical. I figure go with the classics" She said with a shrug.

Classy.

At four o'clock Alice, Rose and I went to help Renee fix dinner. We sat in the kitchen laughing and talking.

"So, do you think that this" She waved her hands at the stack of bridal magazines on the coffee table "is where you are headed?"

"You know Mom it's crazy, I really think so. If I could create my perfect man, he wouldn't compare to Edward. And I don't even mean his looks he is so caring, and considerate. And when he looks at me, I can see my future, kids, homes, and love. It is so insane."

"Bells it's not so crazy. I saw that after knowing Jazz for twenty minutes." Alice said with a far away look.

"Before I met Emmett I never even considered that kind of life. When you meet them you just know you know?" Rose added.

"The girls are right, I don't think that I have seen two people more in love then you and Edward. The first time I met him I could see it in his eyes." Renee smiled.

"This is really scary. But I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I never even seriously thought that about Mike. I just want to be happy and I don't think anyone in the entire world can do that job better then him. He knows all of my stuff and he loves me."

They all smiled at me and we stood up tears falling and gave each other hugs.

"You are the most important women in my life and I love you so much."

"Oh Bella" My mom said pulling us closer.

"I love you guys so much" Alice said.

Rose just sobbed with a smile on her face.

We stepped away from each other smiling at each other.

"Alright I am going to go see my man." I smiled.

I stepped towards the glass door and looked for Edward. I smiled when I saw Emmett play fighting with a three year old cousin of mine. Jasper was braiding the hair of the three year old daughter of Phil's sister.

I kept looking for Edward. Aha there he is, He was talking to Lauren and I guess he said something funny because he was laughing and Laura threw her head back and laughed. Her arm was on his bicep and she was leaning in, no no no not again. She kissed him and I turned my head.

I ran past Alice and Rose out to the car and rushed back to the hotel, tears streaming down my face.

_Stupid stupid Bella, what were you thinking you fell for a guy who you paid to lie. Are you crazy. Shit, do you enjoy pain you fucking masochist. _

I walked up to the concierge and asked for the extra key to Alice's room. I went upstairs and cried myself to sleep.

**A.N OK there we go short chapter I know but I needed this part out so I could post the next chapter. I hope you liked it. How should Edward get her back because she probably won't listen to his side rationally. Especially after she talks to Rose and Alice. Girlfriends tell you what a dog he is always it's a rule. Oh and I have a new story called American Girl check it out for real! Comments I love just like all of you.**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo **


	11. Drama Pt 2

Disclaimer: I'm like Jan Brady to Stephenie's Marsha never as good and no one likes me as much. Sadness lol.

Ch.11

EPOV

I talked to Laura for a while and noticed how close she kept getting. Odd. I told her a joke and she threw her head back in laughter.

I looked around for Bella and saw her in the window I was about to wave when Laura gripped my arm. Hmm this is a little uncomfortable.

I went to take her hand off my arm and she kissed me.

At first I was in shock. This is so wrong, Bella is the only one who I want to kiss. Bella.

I pushed Laura away from me and looked to the window where I had seen Bella. I saw her retreating back and tried to run to the door, but the amount of people had doubled and I couldn't get through. I wanted to scream that I didn't want her to kiss me, that I loved Bella but she was already gone.

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of chocolate, vanilla and coffee. Mmm.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice smiling at me and Rose had my head in her lap.

"Hey babe, get up I think we really need to talk." Rose said as she saw that my eyes were open.

"We brought coffee and ice cream" Alice said with a smile.

That did it, Alice's genuine smile of love, friendship and understanding. I lost it. I told them everything, my intense feelings for Edward, the kiss I saw, the laughter, the hurt that I was feeling, everything.

After I got it all out we were silent for a little while. Alice and Rose had silent tears streaming down their faces.

"Why... are... you... guys... crying? I asked between gasps as I tried to calm my sobs.

"Your our best friend and we love you." Alice began.

"And when you hurt, we hurt." Rose finished.

I smiled through watery eyes at my two best friends. "I love you girls so much." We hugged and cried and then laid down and fell asleep all of our heads on one pillow.

₣řĩęŉđŝħįρ ₣řĩęŉđŝħįρ ₣řĩęŉđŝħįρ ₣řĩęŉđŝħįρ ₣řĩęŉđŝħįρ ₣řĩęŉđŝħįρ

EPOV

I called Bella's phone again.

"You've reached Bella, leave your message and number."

"Bella please, please answer. I swear it wasn't what it-" The phone cut off.

I sat in our room looking around at all of our stuff that had just been thrown together. What the hell am I going to do? Bella won't just be like OK she kissed you everything is dandy.

I'm going to have to do something drastic.

?¿

We woke up and Alice told me that Jasper was going to stay with Emmett so it would just be the three of us for however I needed.

"What do I do you guys? It's not like we were dating forever."

"Well maybe it was a misunderstanding." Alice said, "Although it is a little hard to accidentally kiss someone."

"Did he lean towards her?" Rose the ever sane one in our groups asked.

"I don't know really. My mind is playing tricks on me all I can see is him kissing Laura and then when I caught Mike and Jessica. I don't know."

"Well honestly Bella, if he loves yo he will figure out a way to get you back."

**A.N I know incredibly short, but Edward getting her back is going to be really long so I felt like now was the time to end this chapter. I'm sorry, I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday. Please review. I love it!**

**xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo**


	12. Come Away With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own it c'est la vie

Ch. 12: Come Away With Me

EPOV

"Fuck! She won't answer my calls? Damn it. What am I going to do." I was so angry that I was almost crying, I was definitely shaking as I talked to Emmett.

"Well bro I get it but to her you were macking with her semi sister you know that is like Bella's hell."

"I know, I know" I moaned woefully, "What do I do Emmett?"

"I say... you get her back, I have never seen her happier and you my man are close to suicide so let's get her back!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper came out of the bathroom, "I agree but it has to be crazy romantic. She needs- deserves- that."

BPOV

"Bella, Bella? BELLA" Alice screamed at me.

I looked up from the t.v and looked at her.

"OK Bells it has been three days, you need to answer your phone and get out of the bed."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't I have enough money in the bank to buy this hotel and keep all the people hired until I turn 74, I figured it out so I'm not leaving this bed for another umm 50 years." I said seriously.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"You need to get out of this fucking bed, and get dressed. Emmett called and he wants to take us out."

I shook my head, "Nope I am staying here and watching Audry Hepburn they are having a marathon."

Alice looked at the t.v. Holly was kissing Fred with Cat in between them in the rain. If only life was that easy.

Alice looked at me, "If you get out of bed I will make you a Audry look alike."

Hmm intriguing pretending to be my favorite star, plus as soon as we were done I could catch My Fair Lady.

"Fine."

EPOV

Deep breath Edward. I had rented a yacht and had hired a chef and waiter. Roes were everywhere. Plan get Bella back was go.

BPOV

We pulled up to a dock and I saw a yacht. Well I guess Alice does nothing half assed. I had on my Audry outfit and I was confident tonight was going to be special.

"Hey Bells we have to go grab a bottle of wine, but you can go on the boat now. They have appetizers on board and I figure you don't want to come with. Is that alright?" Emmett asked.

"I guess so. " I said uncertainly. Odd that they all would go, but I have been a little depressing I guess.

I walked in and saw roses and candles everywhere. Nora Jones was playing softly. Wow Emmett went all out.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

I walked down the rose and candle lit hallway and turned a corner, there stood Edward in a suit holding a rose.

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

_With their lies_

"Bella I am so sorry about what happened but I swear to you that I didn't want that. In fact I never want any woman's lips on me unless they are your's. I love you, more then I ever thought possible. I can't stop thinking about you and if you can forgive me I will prove myself to you everyday for the rest of my life." Edward said with tears glistening in his eyes I could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear the love in his voice.. I was crying by now, then Edward got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

_I want to walk with you _

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_

_So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

"Bella Swan, I know this is fast, maybe too fast, but I think, no I know you are my soul mate. I want to spend everyday of my life making you happy. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and I saw a diamond glistening at me.

The tears in my eyes were making it hard to see but I knew my answer. Edward was right were were soul mates. He made me feel... whole.

_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

I looked at him and smiled, "Yes. I love you Edward." I whispered.

He smiled hugely and ran to me. He lifted me into the air and swung me around. He kept whispering in my ear that he loved me. I knew that I had never been happier then at this exact moment.

I smiled at him. "you know that the roses were enough." I joked.

He laughed relieved, "Bella, I love you." That was all he seemed to be able to say.

"I love you Edward."

A.N I know really short but I didn't want to keep adding stuff because does it really matter how their meal went? They are engaged! Oh super hot Lemon coming up next chapter. Ok Reviews please!!

My computer is fixed and all so I will be updating soon.

xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo


	13. Think About It

Disclaimer: don't own

Ch.13 Think about It

We finished eating. We didn't really talk, I just stared into his eyes and held his hand. We didn't need to talk, he look at me with a secretive smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" He smiled.

"You know I did just do a very asinine thing, by agreeing to marry you." I raised my eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm the one who fell for a klutz, for the rest of my life I will be putting my life in danger.

"Really? Well we really shouldn't risk my fiancé, if there was only way I could like help you out, but what can we do that wouldn't require me to be on my feet?" I tapped my chin.

Edward's eyes glazed over.

"Ahem you know Bella I may have an idea, if your interested."

"Really? Because I just have no idea." I sighed.

He smiled at me. "Well I happen to know that this boat has a bedroom on it, and we could use it."

I stood up, "While I'm walking you better stay back, wouldn't want you falling into the water."

I turned my back and then felt his breath on my neck. I shivered.

"Bella I would risk everything for you." He said as he kissed my neck.

I felt tears well up in my eyes; I turned towards him and put my hand on his chest smiling, "I am so happy I called you instead of Bob"

Edward laughed and rolled his eyes, "Way to ruin the moment Love, romantic really."

Edward grabbed me in his arms, "Just in case you do push me into the water I would like to at least have some kind of way to take you with me."

He walked us to the lower level and laid me on a king sized bed.

"Bella this night and the rest of our lives about each other" Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me.

_xxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxx_

I woke up the next morning a little sore, Edward smiled at me, "Bella, Love would you mind untying me, we dock in about thirty minutes. I smiled at him and stood up.

"Silly Eddie, I want you to think about last night for a little while longer, I'll untie you when I finish my shower, I know I'll be thinking about it." I winked at him and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom; I heard Edward growl my name as I shut the door.

A.N Well the last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews so I don't know if you guys are like over the story or if it is just sucking, and I don't threaten but if you guys don't want me to continue it tell me. I hate it when stories go on too long. But major thanks to all of you who did send me one. If you do still like this story because I do need to know I got 2 reviews on the last chapter (Thanks to those two.) so I don't know if I should. Ahh I hate being doubtful. Oh well. REVIEW!! If enough people want Bella and Edward's crazy night, I'll write it into a flashback in the next chapter.

xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo


	14. Forecast:Hot Sex And A Sprinkle of Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, NM, Eclipse or BD although that isn't technically true since I bought the books many eons or really a couple years ago. So to quit this rambling I do own The Twilight Series ha ha.

Ch. 14 Forecast:Hot Sex And A Sprinkle of Doubt

EPOV

Oh no she did not just leave me here like this. Err she can be such a... devil. A very naughty devil.

Whoa little Eddie stay out of this. Shit you think that I would be a little tired after last night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella this night and the rest of our lives about each other" I said as I leaned down to kiss her._

_I kissed her for a while and started taking off her clothes and mine, then she sat up suddenly._

"_Edward I will be back in a second OK, just lean back and relax."_

_Bella left the room quickly and I felt like she had kicked my dog or left me during foreplay. Which she had. Maybe she was still mad. _

_I heard footsteps padding down the little hallway that just held this room and the bathroom that you could also access from this room. I leaned back quickly and put my arms behind my head trying to look relaxed and nonchalant. I hope it was working._

"_Edward" Bella purred. I opened my eyes and saw her in a red lace bra and matching underwear._

_They were little boy shorts that hung so low on her hips that it should be a crime. I gulped. _

_Oh shit I am in so much trouble._

"_Edward I am going to make you feel so good, but first I need you to do me a favor."_

"_Anything" I breathed entranced by my own personal vixen._

"_Spread your arms and legs Edward." she said with a grin._

_Oh My Fuck is she serious._

"_Are- y-y-you serious Bella." I was so turned on that I couldn't even speak coherently._

"_Oh Edward I am very, very serious" She said as she licked her lips and pulled out four pieces of rope._

"_W-where did you get that Bella?" Fuck Edward get it together._

_She seemed to enjoy my incoherency._

_She smiled, "It was in the bathroom, along with my clothes for tomorrow and this." She moved her arms up and down her outfit._

"_Ah" I said. Apparently my I was suffering from blood loss because although my brain didn't know what to do my head certainly did. _

"_Edward, you are taking to long, just spread em'" Bella commanded_

_I didn't think twice about it. She tied me to the bed, and then walked away. Fuck had she had that whip the whole time?_

"_Edward, you are going to be walking sideways tomorrow because I am about to use allll of your up and down."_

_My cock twitched._

_She smiled._

"_I missed the taste of you Edward" she said as she walked towards me, biting her bottom lip slowly removing her clothes. Fuck fuck fuck. Little Eddie enjoyed that quite a bit._

_She leaned over me and bit down on my neck, I yelped._

"_Fuck" I hissed._

_She grinned mischievously._

_She kissed my neck where she had bit it, sucking on it. She kissed her way up to my mouth and pecked the corner of my lips a few times before I groaned in frustration. I felt her smile into my cheek and then she kissed me._

_I attacked her lips with my own. She tugged on my hair. Then she pulled her head up. She swung her leg over my torso and straddled my abs. This is going to be interesting._

_Bella ran her hands along my arms and up to my shoulders. I could feel the heat of her core just above me and it was driving me crazy. _

"_Please Bella" I whined. I didn't care that I sounded like a little boy I wanted her now. _

_She smiled and moved lower until I was at her entrance._

_I looked into her eyes and before I knew it she dropped down on my dick. _

_I hissed._

_End Flashback_

We had gone for hours, stopping then starting and had fallen asleep. And now I was tied up waiting for her to finish. If I could I would have crossed my arms at the injustice.

BPOV

I jumped in the shower and the gravity of what I did hit me full force. Last night I had joked around with Edward, but now in the light of day, it seemed... crazy.

Our relationship was so close so fast that it was almost unnatural. But the even odder thing was that it came naturally for us. Alice and Jasper had been together since high school and weren't engaged and yet I had known Edward for two weeks and we were.

We had sex after a few days and our connection just seemed to follow that... quickness. I won't say rushed because in my heart, my soul I knew Edward was meant for me and I was meant for him, but in society's standard we were going to fast. I'm sure some people would tell me to get a good lawyer but, I felt right with him. I felt conflicted, in my head and this day and age you don't do this kind of thing get engaged to a man you haven't know even for a month. But in my heart and soul all I could see was Edward.

He was my soul mate. I had always laughed at Alice when she threw around words like destiny and fate, but I couldn't help feeling like that is what I was experiencing. Like Edward and I were two halves of the same whole and we were meant for each other.

The more I thought of Edward the more certain I felt within my self. What had Emmett told me when I had told him about Jess and Mike's wedding, Aha yes "Fuck the haters and live your life." I giggled at that and repeated it to myself, happy for once of Emmett's fascination with rap music.

I came out of the room and looked into the half pissed- half amused eyes of my fiancé (whoa scary word) and smiled angelically.

"You know Bella, I untied you during and you don't untie me even before your shower?" He said with gritted teeth but an upturned smile.

"Well it is kind of a power trip, I am rather enjoying the view also." I replied cheekily.

He rolled his eyes, "Adorable Bella, now would you mind untying me?"

I sighed loudly, "I suppose, but really we will have to do this again."

I started to walk towards him.

"Next time I'm leaving you tied up while I shower" he muttered.

"What was that Edward?" I asked as I began to reach toward the rope I had found yesterday.

"Nothing."

I stood erect, "On second thought I'm going to get dressed right now."

And I walked over to little night bag Alice had given to Edward. I heard him groan.

**A.N Loved it lol. I know that lemon was more of a lame lime but whatever. I am a virgin and a girl what can I do? Soo I have been thinking what if I gave everyone an incentive? Not only if a lot of people review will I update with a longer chapter but Edward Cullen will also come and have crazy freaky tie-me-to-the-bed-post sex with you! I have him on speed dial**

_Author does not actually have Edward Cullen on speed dial_

**Shut up random italics they didn't know that! OK I am apparently tired or losing my mind either way I am ending this Author's Note**

xoxoTeamEdwardxoxo


End file.
